Game Show
by TheMuggleInDumbledoresArmy
Summary: Quinn and Rachel enter a game show, the questions bring up some pretty interesting memories.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, baby?" Rachel whispered to her half conscious girlfriend.

"Hmm?"

"You'd do anything for me right?"

"Always," murmured Quinn.

"Well, there's this game show, happening next week. And I wanted us to join it." After a short pause Quinn propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Rachel.

"What kind of game show?" Quinn said while rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"It's a game specifically for couples, just as ourselves" Rachel smiled hopefully as she trailed her fingers down the blondes exposed shoulder sliding them under the blanket, and put her palm on Quinn's stomach swirling her thumb against soft skin.

"What do we have to do exactly?" Quinn breathed out, trying to ignore the curious fingers.

"We just get tested for how well we know each other. And if we win we get prize money." Rachel trailed her hand lower running her thumb over Quinn's belly button.

"Oh, well if it's on how well we know each other, then we will definitely win."

"That's what I was thinking." Rachel's hand wondered back up and grazed the bottom of Quinn's breasts. The blonde shivered in pleasure and lay back down on the bed.

"So, how much money?" Quinn's breath hitched as lips slid across her collar bone.

"One thousand," Rachel breathed out against Quinn.

"Whoa," Quinn panted out, her mind half on the conversation and the other half on the trailing fingers and lips. Rachel detached herself from her girlfriend, but stayed on the bed, holding herself up on her elbow and faced Quinn.

"It will help us financially, for when we go to College together."

"Yep," Quinn ran her hand through Rachel's hair, then pulled Rachel close for a kiss. Their lips were inches away when Rachel bit her lip and put some distance between herself and the girl lying next to her.

"I should probably get ready now." Rachel stood up from the bed, leaving her topless and only in white underwear.

"I don't think that was very fair." Quinn smirked from the bed as her eyes glued to the brunettes form.

"And how was that not fair?"

"You were teasing me, running you fingers on me so that I would say yes to this game show thing."

"So you don't want me to run my fingers on you anymore?" Rachel stood from the bed, leaning her hands, palm down, on the mattress, causing the blondes eyes to go straight to the breasts being shown in front of her.

"No, I would never ask for that."

"Never?"

"Never, I'd do anything for those fingers .I live for your fingers." Quinn bit her bottom lip as she shuffled herself closer to Rachel.

"Is that right?" Rachel lowered her head, close to kissing the blonde.

"Hmm. So right." Quinn cut the distance between them, locking their lips and grabbed Rachel by the waist pulling the brunette on top of her.

They kissed with passion, their lips crushed together, sliding together at a slow pace, both girls saw fireworks, both of their toes curled and their hearts pounded together against their pressed chests. Rachel sucked on Quinn's lower lips, causing the blonde to moan in pleasure. The brunette grinned against Quinn's lips, teasingly pulling away and grazing her lips softly against the blonde's. Quinn fisted Rachel's hair bringing her impossibly closer, and crashed their lips together once again.

The blond nibbled Rachel's lip, biting down quickly then soothing with her tongue. Rachel propped herself using her arms and hovered over Quinn, but never releasing her lips. The brunette removed the cotton blanket separating them, revealing a topless blonde and sighed as her naked flesh came in contact with equally naked flesh.

As their bare breasts met, Quinn gasped and snuck her tongue in to Rachel's panting mouth and touched all she could, Quinn nipped and sucked playfully until she found a rhythm and ran her tongue over teeth and a waiting tongue. The blonde turned her head as she attacked the brunette's mouth with all she had. Quinn flipped them quickly trapping the small brunette under her, and continued to kiss her.

Quinn kissed Rachel's lips lightly before kissing down the brunette's neck. Quinn nipped and sucked, slowly trailing down hot skin, as if it were a pathway. Rachel panted heavily as Quinn's lips came into contact with her breast. The blonde smiled and kissed her way to a stiff nipple. Quinn put the nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly.

"Oh god," Moaned Rachel interlocking her fingers though Quinn's hair and bringing the blondes lips closer.

Quinn sucked on the nipple harder and swirled her tongue around it.

"Again,"

Quinn did as she was told and nipped lightly at the sensitive bud.

Quinn repeated over and over her tongue swirling and her teeth biting. The blonde trailed her hand up to the brunettes other breast and palmed it roughly and smiled as she felt the stiff bud against her palm. She rolled the nipple between her thumb and finger and swirled her thumb around the nipple. Quinn matched her hand with her mouth, pinching when nibbling, twirling tongue matching twirling thumb and palming roughly when sucking harder. Rachel thought she was going to combust, she was uncomfortably turned on, and was so built she knew one touch could send her flying.

"God. Please Quinn." Came a panting voice beneath. "Is it possible to come just from someone touching your breast?"

"Do you want to find out?" Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes up to see Rachel biting her lip and breathing heavily through her nose. Rachel locked her eyes with the blondes and slowly released her hold on her bottom lip, and smirked back.

"Sure." Rachel switched their position, seeming to get out of her daze quickly. "Do you wanna be my test subject?"

"Baby, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"That's what I like to hear." Rachel pecked Quinn on the lips before removing her lips then reattaching them to a rosy nipple from a soft breast. Quinn let out a breathy laugh, but was cut off as she moaned loudly as lips sucked and probed furiously.

"Jesus," Moaned Quinn as Rachel brought a hand and attached it to the other breast and tweaked at the sensitive nipple.

The brunette worked furiously, thinking of her and Quinn's passed experiences and using them to her advantage. She moved her lips in a way that she knew would make the blondes knees weak, she grazed her teeth in the right places that would make the blonde see spots and she nibbled and tweaked and bit in a way that only she knew would send the blonde to the edge, just seconds from tumbling.

"Fuck," Quinn panted, her chest heaving. She knew she was seconds away from an amazing orgasm, and shuddered in anticipation.

"I'm almost-" Quinn began but was cut short as she gasped at Rachel's magic touch, she gripped onto the brunettes back and thrusted their hips together.

"I know baby." Responded Rachel to the unfinished sentenced. Quinn panted out a laugh, because of course Rachel knew, she knows the blonde better than anyone, including Quinn.

Quinn went to thrust their hips together again as the ach between her thighs became unbearable, but Rachel brought her hips up, her ass in the air and pushed Quinn's hips down with her knee.

"Nope," Mumbled Rachel still putting her full attention to the soft mounds. "We are seeing," Rachel sucked quickly, "if you," She twirled her tongue. "Can," She pinched one nipple. "Come" She squeezed her hand softly. "With me," Another suck. "Only," She bit down. "Touching," She ran her tongue over the bite. "Your," A pinch. "Breasts."

"Oh. Fuck," Moaned Quinn, she was at the edge, and she was going to drop, and fall, she was going to fall and there was nothing she could do about. She was going to fall so, so good.

White heat rippled through Quinn, as Rachel continued to suck and squeeze and just throw her off the edge. Finally caving into the blondes breathy pleads for more Rachel brought her knee to lightly, teasingly connect with Quinn's center.

"Rachel," Quinn gasped as she was pushed over the edge. "Oh Rachel," She screamed in pleasure. Quinn's hips thrusted up as she rode out her orgasm. She panted and squirmed moaning loudly when she finally received the contact where she needed it most. Rachel detached her lips from the withering girl beneath her and kissed her on the lips soundly.

"I can't believe you just did that," Quinn panted against Rachel's lips, her heart still pounding.

"My lips, they are very talented," Rachel smirked down at her dazed girlfriend. Quinn grabbed onto one of Rachel's hands and interlocked their fingers.

"And your hands, they are also very talented. And fingers, did I ever tell you I love your fingers?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how this started," Rachel laid her head on the blonde's chest, she listened to Quinn's pounding heart, and matched her breathing to it.

"Oh yeah, I guess that is how it started,"

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's bare waist as Quinn ran her fingers through brown locks.

"So, is that a yes to the game show?" Asked Rachel, turning her head and looking up at Quinn.

"Yes. It is a yes."

"Good, because I already signed us up."

"Of course you did," Rachel both heard and felt Quinn shake with laughter.

Quinn's hands started trailing down Rachel's back, until she reached her ass, and pulled Rachel's hips closer to her own.

"I wasn't quite finished with you, before you brutally attacked my breasts." Quinn thrusted her hips into the brunettes.

"Brutally attacked?" Rachel sat up and stared at Quinn. "I caressed them, to bring you pleasure. But attack I did not."

"You were like a wild animal. Like a squirrel,"

"Are you serious?"

"Aren't I always serious?" Quinn flipped Rachel on her back and hovered over her. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and felt a familiar sensation building in her lower abdomen. The conversation was effectively over. Quinn kissed her way down her shirtless girlfriend until she reached the edge of white underwear.

She slowly tugged the underwear down, Rachel whimpered and took the underwear off herself.

"Eager?"

"Hmm," Rachel moaned as Quinn slid her fingers through Rachel's wet folds. Quinn circled Rachel's clit with every stroke and would teasingly dip her middle finger in her entrance.

"Please Quinn," Without missing a beat Quinn entered two fingers into Rachel. "Oh god."

Quinn thrusted her fingers in and out of the whimpering brunette, slamming her palm against her clit with every push. Rachel matched her hips to Quinn's movements and whimpered in pleasure when the blonde would curl and twist her fingers.

Rachel felt heat course through her and knew she was close. She had already been extremely turned on before she "attacked" Quinn's breasts, and she knew that it wouldn't take long before she reached her limit.

"So close," Quinn pushed her hand harder and faster, twisted quicker and curled rougher, until Rachel came, chanting Quinn's name. Or what sounded like Quinn's name, but was mumbled with so many other words it could have been anything.

Rachel laid down flat on her back beside Quinn, her chest still rising and falling.

"Look I made you come without touching your breasts," Quinn smiled brightly at Rachel.

"So? That's not really a big deal. And you touched them before," Rachel rolled her cloudy eyes.

"That doesn't count," Quinn giggled as she rolled out of her bed, and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes it does," Rachel mumbled, still in her post orgasm haze.

"I'm taking a shower honey, come join me if you want," Threw Quinn over her shoulder as she searched her drawers for a towel. Quinn smiled at Rachel before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

"You attacked my vagina," Yelled Rachel to the closed door, suddenly revealing a smug looking blonde.

"Brutally, baby," Quinn winked and shut the door once again.

Rachel huffed and flopped back onto the bed, she sighed and stood. Her legs followed the sound of running water and a high clear voice singing from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay! Okay! Don't worry, we are not going to be late," exclaimed Quinn to Rachel, who was pointing to the clock on the dashboard.

"Look, it's 11:57. We need to be there in three minutes," Rachel smacked her hand on the clock again to get her point across.

"Breathe baby, we are going to be there on time, and we will win the show, and it will be amazing because after we will have celebration sex." Quinn said as she turned into the parking lot of a large building, where the game was going to take place. "We have reached our destination," said Quinn in an imitation of the GPS voice. Quinn laughed at herself but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"We are not in the building yet, and it is…" Rachel checked the clock again. "11:59."

"Then let's get a move on! We don't wanna be late!" Quinn said with mock worry seeping in her voice. The blonde jumped out of the car and ran to Rachel's side to open her door. "Get out! Get out! We need to hurry," Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the car. Quinn started running towards the building hurriedly with the brunette trailed behind, giggling at her girlfriend's antics.

The laughing girls ran into the building and straight into the elevator. Quinn ran in first still dragging Rachel by the hand, Rachel lost her balance and stumbled onto the blonde as the doors to the elevator shut. Still laughing, Quinn grabbed Rachel's waste while she pressed the button for floor 5. The elevator jerked to a start causing Rachel to lose balance once again and accidently push Quinn onto the wall with Rachel flush against her.

Rachel placed her head in the crook of Quinn's neck while the blonde pulled the brunette closer to her.

"I think we made it on time," Rachel said smiling, Quinn could feel her breath puff against her neck with each word.

"Yay," Quinn whisper yelled, doing a little hop. "You ready to win?" asked Quinn.

"Well, I am never one to lose. And I know everything about you. So yes I am ready to win. Do you think you know me enough?" Rachel smirked before kissing Quinn's neck lightly. The elevator dinged and stopped abruptly as they reached the fifth floor. Quinn adjusted her arm around Rachel, draping it over her shoulders as they stepped out of the elevator together.

"I know you like no other," responded Quinn to Rachel's previous question as they walked down the hall.

Rachel dropped her head on the blondes shoulder while they headed to their room.

"It's room 12, right?" asked Quinn as she opened the door, where her question was answered. Sitting in chairs were around twenty people, holding hands with the person next to or opposite of them.

"Yep, this is definitely it," stated Rachel.

They walked up to the front desk where they signed a paper indicating that they will play the game fairly, their age, gender, that they were indeed a couple and for how long. After signing their names at the bottom of the pages they were seated in front of a small stage, where a man with a slick dark blue suit stood, he smiled revealing bright white teeth.

"Good afternoon, couples. I am so happy that everybody is here to participate in the Game of Love," The man started, he spoke in a broad deep voice that echoed off the walls of the small room. "Now let me introduce myself, I am Rhal Ricardo and I will be the man who will be on the stage with you and I will ask you the questions." Rhal liked his lips. "The game is exactly like The Newly-wed Game, but since not everyone is married, we have this version. If you are not familiar with the game, what will happen is as soon as I am done talking you and your significant other will be separated into different rooms, where you will each have a series of questions that you will have to respond to, by writing the answer down on the papers that we give you, does everyone follow?" There was a murmur of yes's throughout the crowd.

After you will be reunited with your girlfriend, boyfriend, wife or husband and couple by couple will come to the stage and be interviewed by me," Rhal smiled brightly before continuing. "In front of a live audience. Then we will tally the scores and whoever got the most points wins, there is the slim chance of there being a tie and if that happens we will have another round in order to declare the winner." Rhal nodded his head indicating he was finished. People started to get up, kissing each other goodbye before they exited to different rooms.

"We should buy a couch for when we live in New York with the thousand dollars," said Rachel, Quinn smiled and nodded in agreement then kissed Rachel softly before turning to go into the opposite direction. Rachel tugged on Quinn's hand pulling her back towards her, Rachel kissed her passionately. She swiped her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip and tugged on blonde hair before releasing the panting and shocked, but happy blonde too soon.

"Love you," Rachel said before sauntering into the room, winking behind her as she turned the corner.

"To infinity baby," yelled Quinn to her girlfriend. Quinn breathed out a laugh as she her wobbly legs took her to the room on the other wall. "We are so going to win," breathed Quinn before opening her door.

* * *

><p>They have been waiting for nearly 2 hours before their names were called.<p>

"If we came earlier our name would have been picked sooner," whispered Rachel to Quinn as they followed an employee out to the stage. Quinn rolled her eyes but a smile played across her lips.

They stepped through a set of double doors and were met with a field full of people sitting in chairs, on blankets or against trees. There weren't a lot of people, but just enough to cause Quinn's heart to quicken. Quinn had done many performances for Cheerios in front of twice the amount of people, but it still made her nervous, but it was probably the fact that she would be revealing information about her and Rachel's relationship to these strangers. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand as they came to a small table where their boards containing their answered laid.

"This is Quinn Fabray," said Rhal pointing to the blonde, his voice yelling through speakers. He looked down to cards in his hands before continuing. "And this is Rachel Berry," He smiled at the two girls. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves, I'll ask some easy questions then get to the important ones."

Rachel and Quinn nodded their heads to Rahl.

"So how old are you?" he asked.

"We are both 18," responded Rachel.

"Ah, so you will be going to college soon?"

"Yes," responded Rachel once again.

"And how long have you two been together?"

"About three years," This time it was Quinn who answered.

"Great, great. So are you two ladies in love?" Rhal smiled brightly as the audience went quiet anticipating their answer.

"Absolutely," responded Rachel the same time Quinn responded with definitely.

"Okay," Rhal chuckled. "I will start asking the questions. If I am asking Quinn a question about Rachel, Rachel will answer the question about herself first, then Quinn will proceed to show us the answer she wrote on the board from earlier," The girls nodded their heads in understanding. "I will start with the simple questions, than it will get more personal. Let's get things started."

Rhal read over his Q cards, and turned to smile at Rachel.

"Since we are starting off with easy questions, Rachel what is your favorite color?"

Quinn looked down at her written answer, she knew she had it right. Quinn had learnt it just a couple days after they had realized their feeling for each other, though it was simple question Quinn would always remember the answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grade 10. October.<strong>_

She loved it when Rachel talked and Rachel has something to say about everything, Quinn pondered over this as she watched Rachel's mouth move to the rhythm of her thoughts. Wind flew around them, causing Rachel's hair to whip around her face. Quinn brought her hand up and tucked the brown locks behind Rachel's ear, the brunette stopped talking and smiled shyly at the blonde.

"Thanks," Rachel said sheepishly. Quinn smiled back in welcome, but refused to remove her hand from the soft cheek. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, getting lost. After what seemed like forever Rachel cleared her throat and looked away.

"Sorry, what was I saying?" she asked while running her hand on the rough and splintered wood of the bench they were sitting on, about a foot away from each other.

"You were saying how much of a shock… we were," Quinn said slowly removing her hand. They hadn't put a label on their… relationship yet, so Quinn wasn't quite sure what to call it.

"Right," Rachel nodded her head, her cheek still warm from Quinn's hand. "Well it just came as a surprise when you told me how you felt, but though it's only been a week that we've been hanging out it feels like this was meant to happen," A blush began to form on Rachel's cheek. "What I'm saying is though we would always push away from each other, with insults or frozen beverages," Rachel breathed out a quiet laugh. "We would always catch eyes in the halls and there would always be a feeling of something more that would bring us closer."

Quinn shuffled closer to Rachel, her heart pounding. Rachel was completely right. There had always been something more behind their arguments and Quinn knew that every insult or slushy thrown Rachel's way never meant hatred, but fear. Fear of what Quinn couldn't have, but wanted… needed. When Quinn would fight with her, she was truly fighting for her, fighting for something she never thought she would get which would just make her fight harder. She knew that the day her feelings for Rachel became real she promised herself she would only fight_ for_ her and never _with_ her, because Rachel was her only chance at happiness, and that meant everything to Quinn.

"Am I talking too much?" asked Rachel when she never received an answer from Quinn.

"No, I was just lost in thought," said Quinn reassuringly.

"Oh, okay,"

"And I like when you talk, so don't worry about talking too much," revealed Quinn.

"Really? That's the first time I've heard that," Rachel let out a light laugh.

"Well, I really do like it," Quinn repeated.

"Why?" said Rachel honestly curious about this strange confession. She's always hearing negative things about her speech habits, this is the first time someone has said something remotely close to a positive comment.

"I…I like hearing your voice. The way it rushes when you're nervous, though you say you never get nervous. I like the way it becomes louder when you talk about something you're excited about or the way it softens when you're talking about something you care about. I even like it when you stop to take a breath and you smile, your eyes bright, like your thinking about something important but you're thoughts are moving too fast so you can't say it in time." Quinn looked straight at Rachel. "It's- it's just so _you_, like you're ahead of everyone else, like your thoughts move too fast and no one can seem to catch up." Quinn looked down afraid she had said too much. "It's amazing when you talk."

Rachel looked at the blushing blonde, she moved closer to her and slid her hand in Quinn's and interlocked their fingers. Rachel knew in that moment, when Quinn looked up at her, eyes shining, she knew that what was happening between them was real. That she wouldn't have to think twice before speaking, that she wouldn't have to be afraid of saying something wrong because Quinn accepted her for something she was constantly chastised for.

They were sitting thigh to thigh with their fingers interlocked, sitting on the old wooden bench under the blaring street light. They were wrapped in jackets as October wind pushed against their backs, this was the moment that they would remember, the moment they started to fall in love. As they huddled together to stay warm they silently declared this spot theirs. The bench, the street light, even the tiny tree in front of them, it was all theirs.

"What time is it?" Quinn said breaking the silence, they had surly lost track of time. Rachel rolled her jacket sleeve up and looked at her watch.

"It's quarter to ten," stated Rachel. "Do you need to go?" she asked sadly, the brunette gripped the blondes hand tighter and shuffle closer.

"No, do you?"

"No,"

Rachel brought her hand to Quinn's head to readjust the blonde's hat.

"I want to get to know you better," Quinn said, feeling the heat radiating off Rachel she shuffled even closer, they were practically on top of each other, but neither seemed to mind. "It's like, I get you and understand you but I don't really know you."

"Okay. You can ask anything, as you don't seem to mind my talking," Rachel smiled and leaned against the back of the bench. Quinn nodded her head and thought about a question. There were questions she really wanted to ask like "Can I kiss you?" or "Can you kiss me?" but was too scared to know the brunettes answer. So she went for an easy question.

"Other than singing, what do you do in your spare time?" There that wasn't so bad, wasn't too personal but Quinn would still learn something new.

"Currently, I am taking French classes," Quinn smiled at the thought of Rachel speaking French. "And I take ballet," Okay, Quinn already knew that, but the reminder of Rachel in tights gave her a larger smile. "And I act." Rachel smiled indicating she was finished.

"Do you like acting?" asked Quinn, she had already known the brunette could act and did often, but she wanted to know more. Always more.

"Yes, I do like it," Rachel paused and took a deep breath. "In some ways it's like singing, not as good, but close because when you go up on a stage in front of hundreds of people you get that same rush. But what I love about acting is that you're someone else entirely, you don't have to worry about what people will say or what they think, because you are technically not _you_. So in a way when you're up on stage acting like someone else, you could finally be _yourself_ and not get judged for it."

Quinn let Rachel's words sink in, she understood completely what the brunette was saying. Quinn closed her eyes and brought her head close to Rachel's, putting her lips to the brunette's ear.

"I won't judge you anymore. I promise,"

There was a pause before Rachel responded.

"Thank you, I… I promise not to judge you either,"

And just like that their first promise to each other was made. It may have seemed small, but they knew that this was the turning point for them, they had spent all their life judging one another and judging themselves, that this promise was the start of many.

"So Quinn, what do you do in your spare time, other than cheerleading?" Rachel asked breaking the silence of the moment.

"I don't do much. Kind of a boring life," Quinn laughed, she barely did anything now, she was too infatuated with a certain diva to think about anything else.

"I still want to know. Do you watch television all day or something?" asked Rachel, the brunette didn't care if the blonde thought she didn't do anything interesting because Rachel new that she would find it fascinating. Rachel felt like she knew nothing about Quinn, but she wanted to know everything.

"No, not really. I do watch a little T.V. but not much, I read a lot though and I draw…sometimes," said Quinn fixing her hat once again to prevent it from falling off.

"You draw?" asked Rachel excited to learn something new about Quinn.

"Yeah, I draw a little bit, nothing good though," Quinn said quietly. The blonde was embarrassed to say it because the majority of the things in her sketchbook were of the girl next to her.

"Well, the drawings on the bathroom wall were pretty interesting," said Rachel smirking slightly. Quinn felt her face get warm and new she was probably bright red right now.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed out. "Sorry about that," said Quinn keeping her head down, though it was dark she didn't want to take the chance of having Rachel see her blush. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's chin and pushed the blondes head up until their eyes met.

"Hey, it's okay Quinn, it's in the past. And now it all makes sense why you drew them, so I am actually quite flattered." Rachel smiled in reassurance. Quinn nodded her head though her cheeks were still tinged pink. After a moment of silence Quinn bit the edge of her bottom lip, and brushed some hair away from her face.

"One day maybe you can see some of my drawings, if you want," said Quinn hopefully, she had never let anyone see them, and she knew they weren't very good but she wanted to be completely open with Rachel, she wanted the brunette to know everything about her and wanted to know everything about Rachel, and she was determined that in time they would. Rachel stared at Quinn and smiled widely before responding.

"Yeah I really want to see them," Rachel stated. "What do you usually draw?" asked Rachel. The fading blush on Quinn's cheeks came back full force, forming a rosy red once again.

"Umm… you know, things I see, I draw things I see," That wasn't a total lie, Rachel was something that Quinn saw, watched and possibly looked for.

"Like what?" pressed Rachel, she didn't want to intrude on the blonde but she was too curious to stop. Quinn looked away from Rachel, and looked at the tree across from them, it was small and looked slightly out of place as it was a maple tree surrounded by pine. It wasn't too small but still tiny compared to the trees around them, it was probably only a couple years old.

Quinn took a deep breath, pushing down her fears and answered the question.

"I draw you," said Quinn in the calmest voice she could, though it shook slightly. This time it was Rachel's turn to blush.

"Me?" asked Rachel, her voice high in surprise. "Are they like the ones in the bathroom?" She asked quickly. Quinn's eyes widened at what the brunette must be thinking of her.

"No, no, not like that at all, I don't do that. The ones in the bathroom were a onetime thing," Quinn rushed out in one breath. Rachel nodded in understanding until Quinn smiled back and with a jump of confidence Rachel placed her cheek against Quinn's so that her mouth was just inches away from the blonde's ear.

"I could come over sometime, you could draw me," whispered Rachel, Quinn shivered as Rachel's hot breath hit her neck.

"Sure," Was all Quinn managed to say.

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel said, her cheek pressed against Quinn's.

"Yeah?"

"We still want to learn about each other, right?" asked Rachel.

"Right,"

"Then, what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow," Quinn laughed at the simplicity of the question.

"Why yellow?" asked Rachel.

"Color of the stars,"

"Oh, do you like stars?" asked Rachel looking up the ones shining above them.

"I like you," Quinn whispered.

Rachel looked away from the stars in the sky and brought her gaze to Quinn. The blonde's hair was flopping and flying everywhere, but her eyes shone bright in the dark, like a light house guiding sailors home. Rachel kind of felt like a sailor, Rachel could be a sailor. The brunette laughed quietly at the thought.

"What?" asked Quinn smiling. Rachel was about to say that it was nothing and completely disregard the question, but then remembered that Quinn would find it as funny as she did, and that they weren't judging anymore.

"I was just thinking that I could be a sailor," Rachel laughed again, thinking it was funnier when she said it aloud. Quinn laughed along with her, not even bothering to ask where that train of thought came from.

"You would make a great sailor," laughed Quinn. Rachel giggled and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "So…," Quinn started. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red,"

"I always thought you would pick pink," said Quinn.

"I do like pink, but it's not the color of the Cheerios uniform, is it?" said Rachel, her head still on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled at the answer and bit her lip before she asked the next question.

"So you have a thing for cheerleaders?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, one in particular actually," Rachel said, she turned her head and hesitantly kissed Quinn on her neck. Quinn's heart quickened as soft lips came into contact with her skin, she sighed in content and placed her head on top of Rachel's.

"Okay, you have a thing for cheerleader, cool. I have a thing for girls in uniform… sailor."

* * *

><p>"My favorite color is red," said Rachel brightly.<p>

"Quinn show us your card, sweat heart," Rahl said to Quinn. Quinn flipped over her paper and scribbled across it was the word:

RED

"Congratulations you get a point. Now, let's move on to the next question."

* * *

><p>Hey, so I hope you liked the chapter, no smut this chapter, sorry.<p>

If you want tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now for the next question. Quinn, what is your favorite movie?" Rhal said to the blonde.

Rachel could not help but smile at the memory that came to mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grade 10. November.<strong>_

"Hairspray is an amazing film," stated Rachel as she pulled out said DVD from her book case.

"The remake or the original?" asked Quinn who was lying on Rachel's bed in pajama shorts and a T-shirt with Buzz Lightyear under a caption saying "To infinity and beyond". Quinn stared at the ceiling while playing with the plastic yellow ring attached to a silver chain on her neck.

"I enjoy both, but the one we are going to watch tonight is the remake,"

Rachel moved to her T.V. and popped the movie in. The brunette jumped on her bed beside the blonde and snuggled in close. Rachel touched the yellow ring before looking down the blonde.

"So you really like Toy Story?" asked Rachel reading the blonde shirt, still playing with the ring.

"Yeah, I do. I saw it with my sister when it first came out in theaters," Quinn sighed at the memory. "Grace took me out because mom and dad were in some argument, or rather dad was yelling and mom was drinking him away. But Grace used her own money, that she had saved up, and bought us popcorn and drinks, we stayed out all afternoon," Quinn smiled. "And when we got home dad had gone out and mom was passed out," Quinn let you a small laugh. "Now, whenever I think of the movie it reminds me of actually getting to be a kid and not having to worry about the things that were happening at home,"

Rachel smiled sadly at her girlfriend and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'm glad you have at least one memory like that," said Rachel, she looked down at the shirt again before continuing. "But Buzz? I would have thought Bo-Peep would be more of your choice,"

"I like Buzz," said Quinn admiring her shirt. "He was kinda mean and cocky at the beginning, but he changed," Quinn admitted. Quinn, even back then wanted to change her ways, though they weren't so bad then, like the worst she did was kick sand at someone but still she didn't want to be that person.

Rachel smiled knowingly, understanding what the blonde was thinking.

"To infinity and beyond," Rachel read off the shirt, her smile brightening she looked up at her ceiling to find a dark sky covered in bright yellow stars that they had painted on a couple weeks ago.

"We really did a good job," commented Quinn as she followed Rachel gaze to the painted stars.

"You painted most of it, I was just there for moral support," said Rachel raising her hand up, as if to touch the yellow spots. "And I really liked watching you paint," Rachel blushed a little, but kept her eyes on the stars.

"Hmm, well you can come and watch me paint anytime," Quinn said looking at Rachel, though the brunette was still trained on the ceiling a blush tinting her cheeks. Rachel eventually looked down at Quinn and smiled lightly. Quinn smiled back and kissed Rachel softly, the kiss only lasted a couple seconds when Rachel pulled away, bouncing. Quinn licked her lips and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Excited to watch your musical?" asked Quinn smirking down at her bouncing girlfriend.

"Yep," Rachel said popping her "p", she pecked Quinn on the lips then pressed play. Rachel relaxed into Quinn and intertwined their fingers, the blonde touched the red ring on Rachel's finger before turning her eyes to the television. As the first song started to play Rachel began to sing along, hitting all the right notes, as always.

"You're going to sing every song, right?" Quinn raised an eyebrow to her excited girlfriend.

"Absolutely," Rachel said quickly when there was a short break in the song.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's adorableness. Rachel continued to shimmy in Quinn's arms whenever she felt the need to which was whenever a song started to play. The blonde paid more attention to the dancing singer in her arms than to the ones playing on the television. Quinn was content with watching her own little show.

With only about thirty minutes left in the movie, Rachel took her eyes off the screen and looked up to a smiling blonde staring right back at her.

"How do you like the movie?" asked Rachel, as another person started singing. Quinn shot her eyes to the bright screen quickly before answering Rachel.

"It's good," Quinn shrugged her shoulders hoping Rachel wouldn't see that she had no clue what she was talking about.

"What was your favorite part?" asked Rachel looking at the blonde suspiciously.

Quinn diverted her eyes from the brunette before replying.

"The part with the singing,"

Rachel smacked Quinn's arm and removed herself from the blonde rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Don't leave me Baby," Quinn mock whined. "It's cold," Quinn shivered as wind coming from Rachel's window hit her.

"Have you even been watching the movie?" asked Rachel completely ignoring the blonde's previous statement. The diva stood from her bed waiting for Quinn to answer.

"Well, I was watching you, and you practically played out the entire movie. So yes, in a way I was watching it," Quinn smiled hopefully at her girlfriend.

Rachel looked at the smiling blonde and rolled her eyes. Rachel said nothing and just stared expectantly at her girlfriend as the next song came dancing on the television.

Quinn rolled on the bed towards Rachel until she hit the brunette's legs. Quinn looked up at the diva, her blonde hair a mess, stands going in every direction and covering her face. Rachel went to stand back only to be pulled forward by Quinn's arms.

"Quinn," Rachel started smirking down at the blonde as Quinn buried her face in Rachel's thigh.

"Rach," replied Quinn, gripping Rachel tighter.

"Quinn," Rachel repeated.

"Honey," Quinn said before kissing Rachel's thigh just below her pajama shorts.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel voice shook as Quinn's wondering lips became higher causing the brunette's breath to hitch. "Umm… Quinn?"

Quinn started to sit up but continued kissing Rachel. The blonde kissed up Rachel's thigh and kissed over and her shirt covered stomach until she reached just above Rachel's breast. The brunette started breathing harder as Quinn placed light but loving kisses on her chest.

Quinn bit down experimentally on the exposed skin just above the collar of Rachel's shirt making the brunette gasp and bite her lip. The blonde looked up at Rachel with hooded eyes only to place her lips back to soft skin and continue trailing higher up to Rachel's ear.

"You ok?" asked Quinn.

The blonde wasn't quite sure what took over her, but she just couldn't help but kiss Rachel. Really she couldn't help but kiss the tiny brunette every day, but right now there was something that made her want to kiss her…. everywhere.

"Hmm…" murmured Rachel silently pleading for Quinn to continue.

Quinn returned to kissing the brunette, the blonde trailed her kisses down Rachel's neck, and back up. Quinn hesitantly placed her tongue lightly on to the hot skin, Rachel moaned, threading her hands through the blonde's hair. Quinn placed her tongued onto the brunette's neck again, and grinned as she caught the slight taste of the soap Rachel uses.

Rachel moved closer to the blonde putting her head to the side, giving Quinn more room. The blonde smiled into the brunette's neck and continued her exploration. Quinn trailed her lips back up to Rachel's ear and sucked slowly on her earlobe, then she trailed back down. She bit and sucked with each stroke receiving moans from Rachel, she eventually detached her lips from the marked neck and attached them to Rachel's parted ones. They kissed fiercely, their tongues battling and teeth crashing together.

Rachel felt her heart leap as Quinn moaned and bit her lip, causing the brunette's legs to give out and fall onto the blonde in front of her. Quinn started to lay her back on the bed supporting Rachel on top. The brunette grabbed Quinn's necklace and pulled her head forward. The blonde dropped on the bed and wrapped her arms around the Rachel's waist and pulled their hips together. Quinn whimpered against Rachel's lips as she felt the ache build between her legs become stronger with each second that passed.

Rachel brought her hands between herself and Quinn and ran them over shirt covered abs. Rachel placed her hands on the bottom of Quinn's shirt and pulled it slightly up rubbing the newly exposed skin with her thumbs. Rachel started pulling the blonde's shirt up inch by inch, making sure to go slowly to ensure that Quinn had the chance to stop.

Quinn moaned at the new sensation. The two girls had kissed before, they have had pretty heavy make out sessions but barely ever touching over clothes let alone under.

Quinn threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair bringing them closer. Rachel's hands continued to explore, going higher and higher with each kiss and going faster and faster with each moan of pleasure that left the blonde's mouth. Rachel only halted her movement when Quinn's shirt was now passed her bra covered breast.

Rachel broke off from the kiss, causing Quinn to whimper.

"Do you want to stop?" panted Rachel, her chest heaving against the blonde's.

"No," Quinn responded her heart fluttering. "Do you want to?"

"No," Rachel breathed out.

Quinn looked at Rachel as she slowly propped herself up and removed her shirt entirely. Rachel bit her lip following the shirt until it fell to the floor and smiled at the site in front of her.

Quinn panting. No shirt. Necklace hanging. Chest heaving. Flexing abs. Dark hazel eyes. Red bra.

Rachel smirked.

"I think… I like red even more," said Rachel still gazing at Quinn. The blonde laughed in response before threading her fingers with Rachel's, Quinn laid back on the bed bringing Rachel with her.

Rachel brought their lips together and straddled the blonde as her hands let go of Quinn's and began their exploration again. Rachel slid her palms against flexing abs, trailing them low, tracing fingers under the blonde's waste band and trailing high running thumbs under breasts.

Rachel scrapped her short nails across Quinn's stomach making the blondes hips thrust forward. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth as she felt a jolt run through her body. Rachel ground her hips down onto Quinn's in response and slid the tips of her fingers under Quinn's bra.

"Take it off," moaned Quinn, Rachel halted her movements in both her hands and her lips.

"What?" asked Rachel hesitantly.

"Take off my bra," Quinn looked up at the brunette.

Rachel looked at the blonde's eyes that were filled with such trust, lust and… love. Though they hadn't said those three magic words, they knew they felt it. It has probably always been there, since the moment Quinn had heard Rachel sing, or the moment Rachel had looked into beautiful hazel eyes, it had always been there, it just took awhile for them to realize.

Keeping their eyes trained together Rachel slid her hands behind Quinn until she found what she was looking for, and with one flick of her wrist Rachel had it undone. Rachel pulled the bra off Quinn slowly, too slow in Quinn's opinion, though the blonde said nothing just breathed deeply and stared into lust filled eyes.

The red material dropped to the floor, the thud that followed went in sync with the movement of Rachel's eyes, brown orbs left hazel and found something she had only ever dreamed about. Rachel stared at Quinn's breasts causing the blonde to blush slightly at the intensity of her stare, but Quinn refused to move. Quinn knew that what they were doing was right, and she'd never regret it.

"You're…" Rachel began her throat gone dry, and her chest heaving. "You're it," Rachel sighed out. Because Quinn was it, Quinn is going to be the person she would give everything to, her heart, her thoughts , eventually her virginity and all the rest of her firsts, they will belong to Quinn.

Quinn bit her lip as she smiled at the brunettes words, because Rachel was it for her too and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Rachel looked back up at Quinn and brought her own hands to the thin material of her tang top and tossed it over her head. Quinn's mouth fell open, and a breathy moan escaped her parted lips. Rachel wasn't wearing a bra. Rachel Berry was straddling her, topless. They were both topless, together, in bed and Quinn couldn't believe it.

Quinn licked her lips and sighed happily as she started at Rachel, the intensity that was actually happening crashing over her.

Quinn cupped Rachel's face with both her hands, and bought her down for a kiss, they kissed slowly and gently, storing every movement, every breath, every gasp and every touch in their mind.

Rachel inched her hands to Quinn's breasts and palmed one gently and shivered when she felt a hardened nipple against her palm.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Rachel panted out against Quinn's lips.

"Neither do I," Quinn said running her hands up and down Rachel's sides, grazing her hands against Rachel breasts each time. "We'll just try and see how things go," panted Quinn.

Rachel palmed both of Quinn's breasts and grazed her thumb against hard pink nipples. Quinn moaned out in pleasure her back aching off the bed.

"That was a good start," moaned Quinn causing Rachel to let out a nervous chuckle.

Rachel hesitantly rolled a nipple between her fingers, and repeated the action when she heard Quinn moan loudly. Rachel palmed and messaged the soft breasts as she tweaked and rolled Quinn's nipples

"Oh god," panted Quinn feeling like her body was on fire. Rachel touching her was better than she imagined, and she imagined a lot and in those imaginations Rachel was amazing. But they could never compare to what was happening now. Quinn's chest was heaving, her face tinged red and her lip was probably bleeding from how hard she's been biting it, but blood or no blood this was amazing.

With nothing to do with her hands, as her head was a blur and she knew if she tried touching Rachel right now she wouldn't get anything right, Quinn ran her hands through her hair and grabbed the pillow under her. Quinn groaned and arched at Rachel's touch when the brunette ground heavily down, connecting with the ache between her legs.

"Fuck," moaned Rachel, as she rolled her hips down a second time, her shorts had risen up and bunched together at the top adding to the pleasure. Quinn smiled at the use of a swear word coming out of Rachel's mouth and smiled even wider when she realized she was the cause of it.

Rachel moved her hands faster and harder, her heart pounding with each movement. Rachel thrusted down again and met Quinn's awaiting hips, Quinn thrusted back panting hard.

Quinn couldn't think straight, with her vision hazy she opened her eyes and saw the stars on the ceiling, each one significant and bright against the dark blue background. It made her think of their time on their bench beside their street light in front of their tree. It reminded her that they were still so very new and they need to take a step back. Quinn followed what her brain was saying to her though the rest of her body was telling her otherwise and spoke up.

"Rachel," gasped Quinn as Rachel went to grind down for a third time and Quinn wanted it, she really wanted it but she knew it was too soon. They needed to slow down, and think before diving in head on. "Rachel," Quinn repeated stronger this time, though Rachel continued. "Rach, we…" Quinn tried again but was cut off as a moan ripped through her. Quinn took a deep breath to clear her head and she sadly grabbed onto Rachel's wrists halting the brunette's movements.

Rachel stopped at once and removed her hands quickly.

"Sorry," Rachel said quietly, scared that she had done something wrong. Rachel shakily wrapped her arms around herself covering her breasts.

"Don't be sorry baby," Quinn said, the blonde held Rachel wrists once again and unwrapped the brunettes arms then threaded her fingers with Rachel's. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Quinn assured the worried brunette. "We're just moving fast. I mean I like fast with you, but I think we need to slow it down, just for a bit,"

Quinn held both of Rachel's hands with her own and kissed them lightly before holding them to her chest.

"Okay," said Rachel quietly. "I don't really know what came over me," admitted Rachel with a small smile. Quinn smiled back and kissed Rachel hands again.

"I know, my mind kind of went a blank and all I could focus on was you," laughed Quinn, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Wait, I didn't get to touch you," Quinn looked slightly desperate, craving to touch Rachel, and mad that she decided to stop it now, before she got what she's always craved for.

"We will have other times," Rachel smiled down at the disappointed blonde.

"Yeah? How often do we get the house to ourselves?" asked Quinn raising her eyebrows.

"Don't worry baby. I'll make sure we'll have other times," assured Rachel seductively. Quinn smirked back still slightly disappointed, before responding.

"I am really liking Hairspray if it makes you act like this," laughed Quinn.

"Really?" Rachel said smirking.

"Yeah, Toy Story is still my favorite, but Hairspray is a close second," Quinn smiled back, and leaned up to kiss Rachel lightly. Rachel sighed into the kiss as Quinn pulled back sooner than she had wanted, but Rachel smiled when the blonde kissed her nose lightly.

The brunette kissed Quinn's cheek softly then got off of the blonde, and laid down beside her. They were both still panting slightly, their skin still flushed and their bodies still hot with arousal as they looked up at the ceiling together, listening to the sounds coming from the T.V. and the air blowing outside.

They stared at the neat stars above them, Quinn tracing each edge with her fingers, while Rachel looked for patterns. Between gazing at the stars they would sneak peeks at each other's topless forms, as the cold November air coming from Rachel's window cooled their hot bodies.

"Do you think we will ever…" Quinn started. "You know," The blonde made a movement with her hands pointing from Rachel to herself. Rachel smiled at the blonde's shyness about the topic.

"You mean, will we ever have sex," Rachel said confidently, though her heart was thumping with nerves.

"Yeah," Quinn whispered, suddenly feeling that they should be quiet. "Like, if I hadn't stopped do you think tonight we would have?" whispered Quinn. Rachel thought about it and shook her head.

"No I don't think so," whispered Rachel matching Quinn volume. "We would have continued… above the belt, but I don't think we would have gone below," whispered Rachel with a smile. Quinn nodded in response, but remained quiet in thought and soon Rachel followed suit.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand as they gazed at the painted stars, still topless and over the bed sheets. The blonde smiled when she felt Rachel's ring against her fingers. A strong cold breeze coming from the window ran over the two girls making them shiver. Rachel silently turned off her light beside her and turned off the T.V. enclosing the two girls in darkness, the only lights coming from the stars above.

"The glow in the dark paint was a good idea," whispered Quinn. Rachel breathed out a small laugh and shuffled closer to Quinn trying to get some warmth and rested her head on the blondes shoulder. Quinn sighed in content as their bare sides and legs came in contact.

Quinn grabbed a blanket from under her and threw it over herself and Rachel, the brunette automatically fit herself into the blonde and pulled herself close. This time Rachel sighed at the contact as their chests came together. Rachel lightly kissed the blondes collar bone before resting her head on the blonde's chest. Rachel's head moved with each rise and fall of breath from Quinn.

Rachel started to feel tired as she listened to each thud of Quinn's heart. Rachel drowsily traced her fingers over Quinn's stomach, causing the blonde's breath to hitch. Quinn pulled the brunette closer smelling the light sent of Rachel's soap.

Knowing that she was close to sleep Rachel stopped the movement in her hand and kissed Quinn's chest.

"Goodnight Quinn," whispered Rachel quietly, Quinn wouldn't have known that she had said anything for if she hadn't felt her hot breath puff against her cold chest.

"Goodnight Rach," responded Quinn slightly louder than Rachel but still quiet.

Quinn listened as Rachel's breaths evened out and her body became warm with sleep. As she held the sleeping girl Quinn couldn't help but let her heart soar into the stars above them, soar like Buzz Lightyear on her discarded shirt. Rachel was the only one that could do this to her heart and she loved it because as she had thought before, Rachel was it. She had always been it, she has been it since Quinn had heard her voice and she would always be it.

Quinn looked down to the sleeping brunette beside her and sighed in happiness because now she's sure of it, Rachel will be it, to _infinity_ and _beyond_.

* * *

><p>"My favorite movie is Toy Story," said Quinn.<p>

Rhal nodded his head, then looked at Rachel expectantly. Rachel flipped over her board that read "Toy Story" in neat hand writing.

"Great, another point for you,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel, who started the relationship?" Rhal smiled to the brunette.

Quinn smiled along with Rhal as the memory played itself in her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grade 10. September.<strong>_

Quinn watched her then dropped her eyes to look at the flower in her hand, a gardenia. Finn had given it to her as an attempted at winning her back, but he let it slip that he wasn't the one to choose it and Quinn didn't need him to say who did, she already knew.

Quinn looked back up and just had time to see the scene unfold before her.

Quinn watched as the cold drink hit the brunette.

Quinn watched as she walked down the hall, slushy dripping from her face but her head still held high.

Quinn watched her turn into the bathroom not even glancing behind her.

Quinn watched the bathroom door swing closed.

Quinn watched everybody around her laugh to themselves at what had just happened.

Quinn was tired of watching, it was time to do something. So Quinn did something. She marched into the bathroom and stood with her back to the closed door and looked at the girl in front of her, hair drenched and clomped together, makeup running, white tank top stained with blue but still standing with confidence. She was stunning.

"Hey," said Quinn her voice broke slightly when her eyes stuck to Rachel's tank top and realized that it was practically see through. "Hey," Quinn said again stronger.

Rachel looked at her curiously before talking. The brunette was surprised by the sudden appearance of the blonde and couldn't help the jump of her heart as she saw _the_ hazel eyes.

Rachel shook her head looking away from Quinn before saying, "If you are here to throw a slushy at me throw it now, please. I don't want to have to change again,"

Rachel looked up at the cheerleader expectantly and closed her eyes waiting for the splash to come but nothing did. Rachel hesitantly opened one eye to see a flushed blonde still staring at her, rather intently.

"I'm not here to throw a slushy or anything, I just wanted to see if you were ok and if I could do something," Quinn looked down at her shoes, realizing that she didn't have anything planned to say.

"Oh, well thank you Quinn, but I won't be needing anything from you," Rachel turned to the sink and started to run water over her stained sweater.

"Right, of course you don't," Quinn nodded her head awkwardly, the blonde smoothed out her red skirt and went to open the door. "I just wanted to say thanks,"

Water stopped and Quinn froze already half way out the door before a small hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Thanks for what?" asked Rachel curiously. Rachel didn't remember doing anything for the blonde, because if she had she would have remembered. Rachel remembered everything that she's done with the blonde, though she only has few memories.

"For the flowers," said Quinn simply, almost as if it was obvious. Rachel's eyes went wide realizing that she had been caught, she took a deep breath before responding.

"How do you know that was me?" asked Rachel, she averted her eyes not daring to look at the blonde.

Quinn turned to face the brunette and smiled slightly, she looked at Rachel, not watched but really looked. Quinn looked at her fidgeting hand, eyes running away from her and lip being held by her teeth, and then Quinn's eyes trailed to the hand holding her wrist, this caused Quinn to gain more confidence to say what she needed.

"Isn't it always you?" Quinn answered the question with another causing Rachel's eyes to finally snap to the blonde's.

"What do you mean? We don't do anything together," said Rachel diverting her eyes once again, she listened to the water dripping from the tap trying to avert her mind from the current topic.

"But we do," Quinn licked her lips nervously. "Think back, we've been there for each other just… we don't make it noticeable,"

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to think, while the tap behind her dripped water at a slow rhythm, Rachel counted the drops.

Drip.

Her first day of school Quinn was there, standing by a locker not paying attention to her but Rachel was putting all attention to the blonde. How could she not, Quinn was just standing peacefully, hair pulled tight in a pony tail and skirt pulled high.

As Rachel passed she glanced at Quinn again and saw the hazel eyes that she will always remember, but she continued walking.

Rachel was terrified, she knew no one, but people knew her. Two gay dads in this small town made you known.

Her heart pounded and as she looked back at the blonde cheerleader, Quinn was staring back, smiling almost as if she didn't know she was but soon the smile dropped and turned into a glare. Rachel continued walking.

Drip.

Quinn's knees were shaking, she was next in line to try out for the Cheerios. Her heart pounded nervously as she heard the coach yell her name.

Her legs moved without her knowing it and before she knew it she was in the middle of the football field in front of the Cheerios coach. Pom poms in hand she swallowed hard, afraid that she was going to be sick. Quinn glanced behind the coach to the bleachers, where she saw argyle and plaid.

Quinn saw Rachel just sitting there and looking at her curiously. Quinn took a deep breath suddenly feeling like she had to prove herself to this girl. She smiled at the coach as she started her cheer.

Drip.

Rachel felt the coldness hit her face before she heard the laughing. Her eyes burned from both the drink and from tears.

"That's what you get for dressing like that," said a loud voice.

"You should get a lot worse," said another.

Rachel squinted her eyes open and watched the two football players backs as they left her. The brunette reached to the floor and retrieved her fallen books. When she looked back up she saw Quinn standing right in front of her. The blonde kept her chin high looking down at the soaking brunette.

"You could have gotten a lot worse," said Quinn in a quiet voice before striding away.

Drip.

Quinn hated feeling this way, she hated the feel of warm tears running down her face, she hated that Grace was gone to college, she hated that her dad was screaming and her mom was drinking and she just really hated that no one seemed to care.

Quinn doesn't know why but she's curled up in the choir room an hour before school starts. She doesn't know why she came here of all places, until the humming brunette walks in, now Quinn remembers why.

Rachel halts her movements when she see's Quinn, now it's Rachel who doesn't know what to do. The brunette looks around before reaching for a tissue from her bag and walks over to Quinn. Rachel hands the blonde the tissue before deciding that she should probably leave.

Drip.

Rachel stepped onto the stage in front of , she wasn't nervous, she knew she was going to get into Glee club.

Rachel proudly sang her song with all her heart, she hit all the right notes, she made all the right facial expressions, she even did all the right steps to the little dance routine she had added. Rachel smiled when Mr. Shuester clapped loudly and offered her a spot in the club but what caught Rachel's attention was the unmistakable red she saw turning around the corner of the auditorium door.

Drip.

Rachel stared wide eyed at Quinn, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Rachel ran her hand through sticky hair, the brunette had thought that she had remembered everything, but there were times that she just hadn't looked close enough, Rachel shook her head at the fact that Quinn had looked deeper than she had, deeper than anybody had.

"You're…you're right," whispered Rachel. They were always there for each other on the days they needed it most, when they least expected help.

The two girls stood in front of each other, Rachel still dripping and Quinn still staring. The blonde stood, not really sure of what to do. She could just stand there and wait, Quinn would wait forever for Rachel. But right now she was going to give the brunette the choice.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Quinn, Rachel looked up at her shocked.

"No of course I don't want you to go, you can't just leave after making me realize that we are… that we…" said Rachel her voice trailing at her last words.

"That we what?" asked Quinn, wondering the same thing herself. Quinn took a step closer to the brunette.

"That we actually care for each other," said Rachel quietly, looking up at the blonde. Rachel had of course known that she had cared for the blonde, but what took her breath away was the fact that the blonde might also care.

Rachel expected Quinn to say smoothing hurtful in response, but found instead that the blonde was looking happily at Rachel, like she had just realized something important.

"So…" Quinn began, fighting to hide her smile. "You care about me?"

"Umm…Yes," said Rachel with a bout of confidence, Quinn gave up on hiding her smile and she beamed at the brunette. "I actually think," Rachel began. "And this is just what I think," reassured Rachel quickly. "I think that we may care for each other very much."

_I care about you so so much._

Quinn took another step towards the brunette, Rachel noticed their closeness and breathed deeply causing her lips to part. Rachel needed to breath but every breath she took smelt of Quinn, making her lean her head forward.

"How much?" Quinn whispered down to Rachel.

Rachel closed her eyes, clearing her mind and took a small step back only to be stopped by the sink counter. "How much what?" asked Rachel still distracted by the blonde in front of her.

"How much," Quinn took another step towards the brunette, effectively trapping her. "How much do we care about each other?" whispered Quinn. The blonde placed her hands on the counter beside either of Rachel sides.

Quinn wasn't sure where her sudden confidence came from, maybe it was from her little realization just minutes before because the blonde now knew that Rachel was feeling what she was or maybe it's just because she was tired of keeping a distance from the brunette, keeping a distance and just watching.

"We, we…umm we care about each other a lot," said Rachel in a very un-Rachel Barry like fashion. But Rachel was too lost in fierce hazel eyes to really care what was coming out of her mouth.

A small smirk appeared on Quinn's lips, the blonde kept her eyes on the flushed brunette and had to refrain herself from kissing those parted lips.

"Do you think we've always cared about each other… a lot?" asked Quinn, the blonde was losing her confidence quickly, she could hear her heart pounding and figured Rachel could too.

"I think so," said Rachel closing her eyes in thought, she reopened her eyes then continued. "I'm sure we've always cared about each other, in some way at least."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure if Rachel cared about her the way she did, but there was something in the brunettes eyes that was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"What do you think?" asked Rachel quietly, taking Quinn's sigh as a bad sign.

"I think," began Quinn but she shook her head dismissing her previous statement. "I know that there has always been something. I mean look at us," Quinn motioned between the two of them. "We are inches apart," Rachel could feel Quinn's breath as the blonde spoke. "And it feels normal… it feels right,"

Rachel nodded her head in response biting her lip slightly, wondering if she should say what she was thinking.

"How exactly does it feel?" asked Rachel. Quinn smiled and licked her lips preparing herself for the response.

"You know when you make a discovery or a realization and you can't believe that you hadn't thought of it before. It's been there the entire time, you've been looking for it everywhere," Quinn took a deep breath and swallowed. "But then you stop looking and it suddenly comes to you and you feel amazing for figuring it out, finally having it with you, but at the same time you're mad and disappointed because if you had just figured it out before you would have been happier sooner," Quinn said softly, Rachel stared at her wide eyed, understanding what Quinn was really saying.

Quinn looked nervously into brown eyes but continued talking. "That's how it feels, having you here this close, I finally feel…happy, but I can't help thinking that if I had opened myself up sooner, where would we be right now?"

Quinn couldn't help but think of her walking Rachel to class, Rachel making her cookies and singing songs to her, them sitting together during lunch, her driving Rachel home after school and walking her to her door saying goodbye, only to be welcomed with a kiss. But Quinn didn't act fast enough, didn't think fast enough and now she has to wait, if she even has anything to wait for.

Rachel remained quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself for once. It made sense as to why Quinn had always been so cruel, it was her way of showing something to Rachel. People had always thought Quinn was mean just because she wanted to but it was really because she didn't know any other way.

After letting the blonde's words sink in Rachel asked, "What are you saying then?"

The brunette had a pretty good idea of where this was going, but she wanted confirmation.

Quinn had no idea what she was to say, but she was sure of Rachel and that's all she has had for a long time. Quinn had all of these misconceptions in her life that she only had the feelings for Rachel to cling to.

Rachel thought about what Quinn was saying thinking that if they had acted sooner, on whatever they were feeling, where would they be right now? After receiving no response from Quinn Rachel decided to ask another question.

"Where do you want us to be?"

Quinn took at deep breath and a step back from Rachel, giving herself room to think.

"I want," Quinn wanted so much. "I want us to be…" Quinn fought to find the words to describe what she wanted with Rachel. "I want us to be… anything," Quinn said finally.

"What do you mean anything?" asked Rachel, rolling her eyes at the inconclusive answer.

Quinn looked at the dirty tiles on the floor getting slightly annoyed with the brunette before her, how dare Rachel roll her eyes while she was pouring – or at least trying to pour her heart out to this girl.

Quinn took a deep breath filling her lungs with air while trying to fill herself with strength to say what she needed to.

"I want us to be something, because right now we are lost on between. We try to be enemies but then we do something like unofficially give the other flowers," Quinn sighed and looked away from the floor angrily. Quinn raised her voice before continuing. "I want something that matters with you," Quinn looked straight into Rachel's eyes. "I don't just want anything, I want everything with you,"

"Everything?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," Quinn said simply crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why are you saying this now?" began Rachel, raising her voice as well. "If you've said there has been something between us all along why bring it up now?"

"Honestly," Quinn voice dropped causing Rachel to step forward to hear. "I don't know why now," said Quinn. "I just… I saw you walk in here and all I wanted to do was follow you, so I did. Then I wanted to talk to you, so I did," Quinn clenched her fists, willing herself to continue. "Then I wanted to tell you everything, so I am," Quinn finished.

"So am I just going to accept that you, head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray cares for me?" asked Rachel laughing slightly, though she was thinking it hopefully.

Quinn's heart dropped when she heard Rachel laugh she looked down to the floor again but felt a pang of confidence when she heard the brunettes voice have a lining of hopefulness. Quinn looked up from the floor and breathed in.

"Yes. I, head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, care for you, quite a lot actually," Quinn let out a slight chuckle.

Rachel raised her eyes brows at the confession, Quinn had actually said it. The blonde had no clue how to continue after that statement so she just stood there hoping Rachel would say something. Silence fell between them the only noise coming from the dripping faucet.

Quinn counted each drop.

Drip.

Rachel stared at Quinn in her HBIC stance looking for any sign of lying.

Drip.

Rachel found none.

Drip.

Rachel took a step forward.

Drip.

Quinn took a step forward.

Drip.

Quinn unwrapped her arms.

Drip.

Rachel stared at her favorite eyes.

Drip.

Quinn looked at Rachel, the girl with everything she needed and everything she wanted.

Drip.

They were standing so close that the tips of their shoes were touching.

Drip.

Rachel placed her arms around Quinn's neck.

Drip.

Rachel leaned in.

Drip.

Quinn leaned in.

Drip.

The door swung open.

Only twelve drops of water.

Quinn and Rachel froze and quickly jumped apart from each other as Tina stuck her head in.

"Hey, I was just making sure you guys weren't killing each other, we heard yelling," Tina looked at the two girls about a meter apart and took in their nervous looking faces, Rachel's eyes looking anywhere but her and Quinn's cheeks as red as her uniform. "Everything alright?" asked Tina.

"Yes, everything is fine," Quinn's voice wavered with each word; she cleared her throat before standing straighter .

"Rachel?" asked Tina looking at the silent girl. Rachel looked at Tina and smiled in reassurance.

"Absolutely fine," said Rachel, her voice coming out in a rush of breath.

"Ok then," said Tina still staring at the two girls. "Do you need help cleaning your shirt?" asked Tina eyeing the sweater in the sink.

"No, I'll be helping her," said Quinn before Rachel could respond.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled causing the blondes blush even harder.

"Alright, I'll see you later Rachel," said Tina in a strange voice before exciting the bathroom.

As the door shut silence fell, until Rachel started to giggle. Quinn smiled at the little melody that left Rachel.

"That was close," said Rachel still chuckling.

"Yeah it was," Quinn licked her lips, trying to get her face to cool down.

The two girls looked at each other, thinking about what could have happened if Tina hadn't walked in. Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes trail down to Rachel lips, and unknowingly bit her lip.

Rachel watched at Quinn's eyes trailed over her face, stopping at her lips causing Rachel to smile shyly.

"We should start cleaning my sweater," said Rachel. "If we let it sit any longer then the stain will never come out,"

"Right," Quinn nodded her head before reaching down for Rachel's hand and tugging her to the sink.

Quinn smiled when she saw a squirrel on the sweater and raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"What it is a nice sweater," said Rachel defensively.

"Ok, sure it is," Quinn smiled, while turning on the hot water and running the water over the sweater. The blonde watched as blue water ran down the drain.

Rachel looked up from her sweater at faced the blonde.

"After we are done washing my clothes, we should go for a walk. I know this really nice park,"

* * *

><p>"It was Quinn who started it, officially," said Rachel.<p>

"What do you mean officially?" asked Rhal.

"Well I gave her a flower… and that got her to tell me how she felt," Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Alright, is your final answer Quinn?" asked Rhal clarifying.

"Yes, my final answer is Quinn," Rachel nodded her head, still smiling at Quinn.

"Great Quinn, show us your answer,"

Quinn flipped over her board, written on it was "Me" with a little flower drawn in the corner.

"Congratulations, another point for you two,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Next question, Quinn, where was your first date?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grade 10. October. <strong>_

"Okay, I can do this," Quinn muttered to herself. "I am Quinn Fabray. I can do this," Quinn repeated over and over to herself as she walked determinedly to the front door of the Berry's home.

Quinn took large strides up the steps and stopped abruptly in front of the door. Quinn brought her hand up and fisted it, just inches from the wood door, but that's where she froze, unable to move. The blonde just stared, stuck in the same position as worries and what if's ran through her mind. She had been practicing for a week on how to do this and now her mind seemed to have gone blank.

Quinn placed her other hand in her coat pocket and sighed in relief when she felt the rough material of the napkin she had grabbed from her kitchen last night. The blonde supposes that it wasn't very smart to right down her entire speech on a napkin, she wasn't even sure if it was clean.

This was the day she was going to ask out Rachel, wonderful, beautiful Rachel, and it scared her shitless. What was Rachel going to say? How was she going to do this? What if she says no? What if she messes up? How will Rachel react? What if she forgets how to talk?

As Quinn thought her mind turned hazy and her legs became shaky causing her to lose her balance and tumble into the door, hitting her knuckle against the cold wood, affectively knocking it. As soon as the sound of her fist hitting wood reached Quinn's ears she started to panic praying that no one had heard.

But her prayers came unanswered as the door swung open presenting Rachel's dad, Hiram.

"Good morning Quinn, are you here for Rachel?" asked that small man.

Quinn stared wide eyed, trying to think straight and opened her mouth only to have nothing come out.

Hiram chuckled to himself and ran his hand through his graying hair. He knew what the blonde was going to do, Rachel had been talking excitedly about Quinn non-stop for the last week, about how great their… friendship has become.

"So would you like to come in?" asked Hiram in a light tone, but when he received no reply from Quinn he opened the door wider and tugged the blonde in.

Quinn stumbled into the house feeling warm air hit her skin and the smell of cookies hit her nose.

"Are those Rachel's cookies?" asked Quinn, finally finding her voice.

"Indeed they are," replied Hiram as he looked at the blonde girl before him. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold outside, her hands were shaking slightly but her eyes were bright with excitement. "So Quinn, how are you?" asked Hiram.

"Umm, I am doing well," Quinn looked to the floor, and breathed deeply through her nose, smelling cookies. "And you?" asked Quinn after a moment.

"I am doing great," responded Hiram with a smile. Quinn nodded but said nothing in return. Hiram sighed before speaking in a soft voice, "Quinn, we are very happy that you and Rachel are…friends. You have been great to her this past month," Quinn nodded again, but this time more confidently, starring right at Hiram. Hiram continued, "We appreciate it, me and Leroy, we haven't seen Rachel this happy in a while," Quinn was about to speak but shut her mouth quickly when she saw that Hiram was about to continue. "She used to come home with a frown everyday and we knew that was from you, but now she comes home every day with a smile and we know that it is because of you. So thank you Quinn," Hiram said seriously, hoping to get his point across.

Quinn stared at him, her mouth moving in an attempt to say something as important back to him, but instead nothing came out, except for the odd squeak.

Hiram wasn't very happy that this bumbling, blushing blonde girl was going to be with his daughter, and know her better than anybody else but he couldn't help but think that this bumbling, blushing blonde was going to be the person that would make his little girl happiest. So, he said nothing more.

Quinn took a deep breath and shuffled her feet. "I should go find Rachel," stumbled out of her mouth, her head still running wild with what Hiram had just said. Quinn turned to find Rachel.

"You just missed Rachel actually," said Hiram as Quinn began taking the stairs that lead to Rachel room. Quinn stopped abruptly and turned, jumping down the steps she had just taken.

"Where'd she go?" asked Quinn. Hiram smiled at the scared look that the blonde was giving him.

"I believe she was on her way to your house," said Hiram.

Quinn was just on her way out the door before she stopped and looked at Hiram.

"Why didn't you tell me when I first got here?" asked Quinn in a questioning voice.

"You never said you wanted to talk to Rachel. I thought maybe you wanted to talk with me, or Leroy," Hiram chuckled to himself as the blonde nodded slowly, giving him a weird look.

"Right," said Quinn walking slowly out the door. "It… It was good talking to you Mr. Berry," Quinn closed the door behind her as she left, running back the way she had just willed herself to come from.

As Quinn ran she thought about what Hiram had said, that she was the one to make Rachel frown but she was also the one to make Rachel smile, and that's when it hit her, she was a part of Rachel, just as Rachel was a part of her. They're perfect for each other because without the other they wouldn't frown, they wouldn't be smile, they wouldn't feel. Quinn ran harder.

Quinn jogged to her house and opened the door to a frantic looking Rachel.

"Quinn!" exclaimed Rachel. "I came here looking for you, but your mother," Rachel motioned to the older blonde behind her. "Said that you had left,"

"Yeah , I went to your house to look for you. You wanna go for a walk?" asked Quinn quickly, Rachel heard the slight desperation in the blonde's voice and nodded.

"Goodbye Ms. Fabray, it was lovely to see you again," Rachel smiled at Judy as the blonde waved to her and Quinn.

"You to Rachel," said Judy quietly as Quinn and Rachel exited the house, shutting the door behind them.

Judy brought a hand to her mouth to stop the gasp that was just about to escape. She wasn't dumb, she knew what was going on between the two girls. She would always love Quinn, but it was hard for her to believe that _her _daughter, her princess, loved another girl.

She had first figured it out the day of the sectionals performance, the first day she met Rachel, she had seen it in her daughter eyes, the way she looked at her when she thought no one was taking notice, she had probably known before Quinn had.

But when she knew that Quinn had feelings for another girl she willed herself to not believe it, then she was convinced it was a phase and now she knew that it was true. She knows it's true because the second time she met Rachel the brunette was introduced by Quinn, and the way Quinn said her name and described her gave everything away and because of that Judy knows that the future she had wanted for her daughter was now gone because of this bubbly brunette.

Judy was not mad at Rachel though, because the day Quinn introduced Rachel was the day Judy was introduced to a new Quinn, one that would always smile and laugh harder than she ever had before and it was all because of this bubbly brunette. And it's because of what Rachel has made Quinn into that Judy can't help but love her.

Judy looked at the closed door, knowing that after today whatever was going on between the two girls would be official, everything she had planned would be ruined. She was scared for Quinn but she was happy. Judy took one last look at the door before she went to make lunch for when Russell came home.

Quinn and Rachel had been walking for a while before they realized that they had unknowingly walked into the park where their bench, their street lamp and their tree belonged. They walked to the tree and Quinn lent against it before staring at the shorter girl.

"Rachel, I need to ask you something," began Quinn.

"I need to ask you something too and it is very important," said Rachel.

"Well I need to say something important too," said Quinn standing up straight, gaining height over Rachel.

"I think what I have to say is of greater importants," said Rachel determinedly. The brunette stood up as tall as she could, trying to reach the blondes height.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say. How do you know you're going to say something 'of greater importants'," asked Quinn rolling her eyes.

The blonde was getting frustrated at Rachel, she had gained the confidence that she had lost on the way here and now Rachel won't even let her talk.

"I can assure you it's very, very important," stated Rachel, making a face at the blonde. Quinn sighed and nodded her head for Rachel to say what she needed.

"Go ahead," Quinn sighed.

"Thank you," Rachel took a deep breath, as if to calm herself. "Quinn, we have been… hanging out together for awhile now, and I consider you my best friend," Rachel paused but continued quickly when she saw the nervous look on the blondes face. "You're my best friend, but we both know that you are more to me than that. I can't remember that last time I was this happy, and it's all because of you,"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and smiled nervously. Quinn stared at Rachel wide eyed, Rachel was going to ask her out.

"And for some strange reason you seem to recuperate the feelings I have for you, but I want to make it official," said Rachel, she bit her lip and stepped closer to the surprised blonde. "Quinn, will you go out on a date… with me, a proper date?"

Quinn leaned back against the tree and smiled while staring at the beaming girl before her. Rachel stared back breathing deeply, silently patting herself on the back for saying exactly what she had been planning.

Quinn started nodding her head before she opened her mouth to answer.

"Yes,"

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and the blonde pulled her closer. Rachel felt Quinn shake and looked up at her face, Rachel was surprised to see her laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Rachel.

Quinn thought about telling the brunette that she had been stressing all morning over what she was going to say and how she was going to do it but Rachel had asked the question in the simplest manner, with the same confidence she always had and it was perfect. Quinn decided on not telling her what was making her laugh, though Quinn stuck her hand in her pocket and made sure that her napkin containing her speech on it was still safe.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy," assured Quinn before kissing the top of Rachel head. Rachel rested her head on the blonde chest and smiled along with her until a thought crossed her mind.

"I really want to kiss you, you know," said Rachel in an oddly calm voice.

Rachel usually wants to kiss Quinn, they hadn't kissed yet though, ever since the almost kiss in the bathroom they haven't had an opportunity and Rachel was very disappointed, angered and actually desperate about this.

Quinn wanted to kiss Rachel too, but she was going to wait for the right time. She wanted it to be special for Rachel.

"Well, how about we wait a little bit longer. After the date we can kiss," said Quinn, smiling at the thought of the kiss she had been waiting for for years.

"I suppose I could wait a little longer," said Rachel against Quinn. "I have the date planned out by the way," said Rachel. This made Quinn smile even brighter.

"Of course you do," chuckled Quinn. "So where are we going?" she asked.

Rachel removed herself from the blonde and smiled.

"You'll see,"

* * *

><p>Quinn was happy with the memory, but thought forward to find her answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel stood waiting for Quinn to leave her house and meet her out side. Snow fell heavily over the Fabray yard as Rachel stood and thought about the date. Rachel had this date entirely planned out, knowing every important and minor detail.<p>

Rachel looked at the yard of the Fabray house, she looked at the short grass that now had flecks of frost.

The Fabray house was huge compared to the other houses around it, though it was in a rich neighborhood it still showed dominance and greatness over the other houses.

Rachel heard the door open and looked up to be presented with the beautiful sight of Quinn. Quinn smiled, wearing a pair of dark jeans with a jacket and a red hat.

"Hey Rach," said Quinn as she descended the stairs.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel smiled as her eyes traveled over Quinn's face, the blonde breathed causing light puffs to freeze in the air.

"So where are we going first?" asked Quinn. Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her to the sidewalk and started walking down to their first destination.

"We will be going to a lovely restaurant. The food is fantastic there," said Rachel.

"Alright, sounds great," Quinn smiled down to the beaming brunette.

The snow became heavier and wind blew harder as they walked, making it hard to see where they were going. They both shivered as it became increasingly cold and Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel gripping her tight to her, trying to get warmer.

"Do you think it's safe that we are walking in this kind of weather?" asked Quinn to the shivering brunette.

"It will be fine, we're almost to the restaurant anyway and I checked the news before I left to get you, it didn't say that there was going to be a storm," said Rachel loudly, trying to speak over the rushes of wind.

They walked faster to try and reach the restaurant sooner, though it seemed to not help at all as they were walking in the opposite direction that the wind was blowing. They fought against it until they reached a small plaza and began running to the first store that they saw.

Quinn and Rachel stumbled into a small diner containing only three people. They shook the snow that was clinging to them to the ground and began unbuttoning their jackets. Quinn looked around the small diner wondering if this was the place Rachel had planned to take her to, but just as she was about to ask she looked down to Rachel and saw the disappointment covering her face and knew her answer.

Rachel flicked some snow out of her hair and sighed to Quinn.

"This is not the place I was going to take you," stated the brunette grumpily, repeating what Quinn had just thought.

"I kind of guessed that," Quinn looked out the clear door and saw the snow still tumbling down hard and figured that it wouldn't calm down anytime soon. "We can just sit here for a while," Rachel went to protest but Quinn shook her head and continued. "Just for a little bit and then when the weather is better we'll go to where ever you want,"

Rachel thought about it for a second then watched the snow outside before, nodding her head and saying, "Alright, but just for a little bit and I'm only doing this because I care about your health and I do not want you to get sick,"

"Great, let's go to a booth," said Quinn taking one of Rachel's hands.

They walked to one of the many open tables and sat down before a waiter came.

"What can I get you two?" asked a young woman, around twenty years old. She had light brown hair tied in a bun that matched her light brown eyes.

"Just a water please," said Rachel.

"Yeah, same," smiled Quinn.

The waitress nodded her head, "I'll run a get you that,"

As the waitress left Rachel sighed and leaned her back against the booth she was sitting on and looked at Quinn.

"This was not part of the plan," Rachel said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Don't worry Rach," reassured Quinn, though she was slightly disappointed as well, she had wanted this to be the kind of date you'd tell your children about, but she was still happy that she was on a date with Rachel.

Rachel huffed in frustration, her eye brows scrunching together, Quinn chuckled at the pouting brunette. Rachel turned to the blonde abruptly.

"What's so funny? Do you think this is funny?" said Rachel angrily only making Quinn laugh harder.

"Nothing, nothing is funny," said Quinn between laughs.

"Stop laughing," Quinn laughed harder. "Are you kidding me Quinn? Do you know how long I have been planning this? For a very long time thank you very much!" Rachel stared angrily out the window, almost looking like she was trying to melt the snow. "And now everything is ruined," mumbled Rachel sadly.

Quinn's laughter subsided at the brunette's sadness, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and tried to get her to turn towards her.

"Not everything is ruined; we are still on a date aren't we?" Rachel said nothing. "I am having a great time; I don't remember the last time I laughed that hard," Rachel continued staring out the window. "Rach… Rachel. C'mon it's ok, we'll have other dates," said Quinn hopefully, finally Rachel turned to her.

"But they won't be our first date," Rachel turned completely to Quinn. "I wanted it to be special, because I haven't had much experience with dating or relationships, but you have. You probably had a better first date with Finn or some other guy you have dated," Rachel slumped into the booth.

Quinn stared sadly at Rachel and brought her hand up to her mouth to kiss it lightly.

"Rachel, none of my other first dates or dates in general will ever be better than this," Rachel looked up at Quinn. "Because this is special… first of all I like the snow," Quinn nodded her head towards the window making Rachel's lips twitched up ever so slightly. "Second of all I love the idea of diners, I've always wanted to go to one," Rachel actually smiled at this. "And last, but most defiantly not least I get to be with you, and just getting to be with you is fine for me," Quinn finished and finally Rachel beamed.

"You really mean that?" Rachel said biting her lip.

"I really do… I love the snow," Quinn smirked jokingly at Rachel as the brunette shook her head at her.

"I meant, would you really be fine just being with me," asked Rachel, the brunette diverted her eyes, suddenly becoming shy.

Quinn would love to be with Rachel, she wanted to be with Rachel in every way, _every single way_, but it was probably too early to say anything like that.

"Yes," said Quinn, still holding Rachel's hand. Rachel paused before saying the next thing that came to her mind.

"Why do you like diners anyway?" Rachel asked, feeling her hands become warmer because of Quinn's.

Quinn smiled and thought about it before shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not sure, there's just something about them that I really like,"

Rachel nodded to the answer.

"I like them to," Rachel blushed lightly. "I loved the idea of kids running in after school and getting a milk shake, though that's a non vegan drink, I'll make an exception for the sake of my imagination," Quinn laughed and leaned forward to hear Rachel continue. "And then in the late evening the teenagers would come and turn on the jut box and they'd dance, there would be people sipping and sharing drinks, or some guy giving his girlfriend his letterman jacket and his pin, asking her to go steady," Quinn couldn't help but melt into what Rachel was saying. Rachel shook her head and took a deep breath. "I know it's kind of… cheesy, but I think it's fantastic,"

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "It is fantastic,"

The waitress came with their waters and asked if they would like anything else, but left when they declined the offer.

"Though this wasn't part of my plan it turned out pretty well," said Rachel proudly, looking around the diner.

"Yeah it did… sailor," said Quinn jokingly causing Rachel to stare at her oddly.

"What? Wait did you just call me sailor?" asked Rachel shocked, Quinn nodded. "Are you going to call me sailor now?"

"Yes, at times," Quinn bit her lip trying to hide a smile. "But as I said before I really like sailors, so whenever I say it I am really complementing you,"

Rachel chuckled and rolled her eyes in amusement, "Well then, thank you for the complement,"

"Anytime," replied Quinn.

Rachel squeezed the blonde's hand that was in hers, and looked outside, where snow flowed slowly and lightly to the ground.

"Looks like it cleared up," said Rachel.

"Yeah it cleared up a while ago," said Quinn, Rachel's lifted her eyes brows and gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked the brunette.

"Well you were talking about how much you like diners, and we're in a diner so why ruin it, right, sailor?" Quinn smirk and Rachel fell into her.

"Right," replied Rachel smiling.

"Do you still want to go to the special restaurant you had planned?" asked Quinn as she put her damp hat back on.

Rachel shook her head, "No, let's go back to my house and I can make hot chocolate,"

"Alright," Quinn stood up from the booth and began putting her coat back on. "Vegan hot chocolate?"

"Yes, of course Quinn. Don't worry you'll like it," said Rachel and buttoned up her coat.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the door, but the blonde stopped abruptly when she saw a large toy machine beside a gumball machine and tugged Rachel along with her to it.

When they reached the machines Quinn looked into it and saw that it contained small plastic rings and smiled excitedly to Rachel. Quinn began searching through her pockets for some change to put in the machine.

"What are you doing Quinn?" asked Rachel.

"I'm going to get you a ring," said Quinn as if it was obvious. "Yes!" exclaimed Quinn as she retrieved the right amount of money from her jean pocket.

Quinn placed the money and turned the handle on the machine, making the money disappear. Once Quinn heard the thud of the plastic container containing the ring she opened the small flap at the bottom of the machine. The blonde excitedly took the round container out and revealed two rings, one red and one yellow.

"What are the chances," whispered Rachel.

Quinn smiled down to her and took the red ring and held it before Rachel. Rachel looked up at the excited blonde to the ring then back to the blonde, almost getting lost in those hazel eyes. Quinn grabbed Rachel hand and secured it with her own.

"Rachel Sailor Berry," began Quinn only to get cut off by Rachel.

"My middle name is not sailor," said Rachel, only to realize what was actually happening and looked wide eyed at Quinn. "Quinn, what are you doing?"

Quinn shushed Rachel before beginning again, "Rachel Sailor Berry, thank you for taking me on the best first date I have ever had and will ever have," said Quinn truthfully, the blonde hoped that she would never have a first date with anybody after this one. "Rachel you're amazing, you probably already know that but I just wanted to let you know that I think you are amazing. You gave me the greatest time that I have had in a long time and you made me laugh the hardest I have in while without even trying. So I am here to ask you, in a very, very cheesy way," added Quinn. "I am here to ask you to go steady with me,"

Rachel stared in awe at the girl in front of her, but smiled at her to continue, wanting her to ask the question.

"Rachel, will you go steady with me?" asked Quinn, feeling like she was proposing in a way, because she was using a ring instead if a pin, but that doesn't matter, what mattered was Rachel right now.

"Yes!" Rachel nodded her head quickly and thrusted her hand forward for Quinn to place the ring on her finger. Quinn, with shaking hands, slid it on and smiled when it fit.

Rachel bounced in excitement before saying, "Me next, I have to asked too," Rachel took the yellow ring out of the container and brought it in the middle of herself and Quinn.

"Quinn, I don't have a speech prepared, and what I am going to say will definitely not be as good compared to what you said, but here I go anyway," Rachel said shrugging her shoulders, she saw the thin silver chain hanging on Quinn's neck and reached behind Quinn to undo it and slid it off her neck.

"Quinn, I know we haven't been friends for very long and we have been…girlfriends for only a couple seconds, but every second with you is fantastic. Everything you do and everything you say makes me fall for you, and I know it's early, but I am really falling for you and I can't help it," Quinn beamed and shuffled closer. "And no matter what, I will always be your sailor, your star, I'll be whatever you want Quinn," Rachel took the silver chain and aligned it with the ring, but didn't it tread it through yet. "Quinn, will you go steady with me?"

Quinn nodded excitedly and watched as the yellow ring slid down the chain. Once the ring was secure Rachel reattached the chain around Quinn's neck and kept her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck bringing her in for a hug.

Quinn held her close and whispered in her ear, "That was a really good speech,"

Rachel pulled back only to lean forward and connect their lips for the first time. Quinn was caught off guard and it took her a second to react to it. Quinn hesitantly moved her lips against Rachel's and wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waits.

Rachel held Quinn's face between her hands and kissed her slowly and carefully, not wanting to do something wrong. Every movement of their lips sent excited shivers done their spines.

They kept it to a light kiss that only lasted a couple seconds before they both, regretfully, pulled away.

They looked into each other's eyes not knowing what to say, their lips still warm and hearts still pounding in excitement from the kiss. Rachel ran her thumb along Quinn's lower lip.

"Wow," tumbles out of Rachel's mouth, but blushed quickly when realizing what she had said. Quinn smiled and unwrapped her arms from Rachel, Rachel dropped her hands as well.

"I'm falling for you too by the way," whispered Quinn, grabbing Rachel's hand and began to lead her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Our first date was at a diner," responded Quinn.<p>

"Flip over your board please Rachel," said Rhal.

Rachel smiled and turned over her board. The board read the word "Diner".

"Fantastic, another point, let's continue," said Rhal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews.<strong>

**If you want tell me what you think, whether you like it or hate it, doesn't matter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel what was the worst thing that you and Quinn have done?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grade 11. May.<strong>_

Rachel sat and waited for Quinn while the rest of the class piled in. Rachel placed her bag on the chair beside her, saving it for Quinn when she saw a kid come near.

The brunette looked at the clock wondering what was taking Quinn so long when she saw the blonde. Quinn walked into the classroom, her blonde hair short and choppy, she smiled at Rachel and happily sat beside her.

"Why are we in the health class?" asked Quinn once she had reached the table.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders in response. Quinn sat and bent down to kiss Rachel on the cheek.

"Hello," Rachel smiled and reached under the table to grab Quinn's hand, holding it in her lap. Quinn intertwined their fingers, and grazed her pinky against the inside of Rachel's thigh. Rachel shivered at the touch, Quinn moved her hand higher, reaching the edge of Rachel skirt, her pinky still caressing Rachel's leg.

Rachel had to bit her lip to stop herself from groaning, the brunette looked up at Quinn sternly and shook her head. "Not hear," whispered Rachel seriously though a smirk was tugging at her lips.

Quinn was about to reply when coach Beast walked into the room trailed by .

"Good morning students," Mr. Figgins smiled at the teenagers in front of him.

"It's the afternoon!" Yelled a voice in the back, Quinn turned behind her a saw Puck threading his fingers through his Mohawk while smirking as the class chuckled. Puck brought his eyes to Quinn and then raised an eyebrow to Rachel and winked in their direction.

Quinn glared at him and turned away as Mr. Figgins began to talk again. "That is correct Mr. Puckerman," said Mr. Figgins nervously. "You are here today because you will be learning about Health education," The principal smiled to the groaning students.

Rachel sat up straighter and immediately raised her hand. "Principal Figgins, didn't we already learn this?" Rachel shook her head. "I think that we should not be wasting class time re-learning something when we can use this time to learn new information." Rachel looked at him expectantly.

"Yes well there have been some events where some people have behaved badly, we have caught them in the act of touching others inappropriately." Mr. Figgins shook his head and closed his eyes in disgust while Puck made a hollering noise from the back.

"How will this help the problem?" asked Quinn raising her eyebrow.

Coach Beast stepped in front of Mr. Figgins and spoke for the first time since she had arrived in the room. "We want to show you the affects or the problems that you may face if you continue behaving this way."

"So are you trying to scare us out have having sex?" asked Finn squinting his eyes in concentration.

"Yes," Coach Beast said sternly. "The things that have gone on in my locker room are unacceptable and really just plain gross," said Beast, she looked at all of them with a threatening look. "If I see any of you doing any kind of touching or whatever in my locker room, or the gym and especially my office," The coach looked at Puck. "Then I will make sure it never happens again, ever," She glared at Puck. "Got it?"

Puck stared at her wide eyed and sat up straight before nodding his head quickly.

"Great, lets pass out these pamphlets," Mr. Finggins overly eager voice came in.

As things began to get passed around Quinn leant over to Rachel so that her lips were right beside her ear. "Well this is going to be interesting," Quinn said in a low voice, her hand still placed on Rachel's thigh.

Rachel swallowed loudly when she felt Quinn's hot breath hit her neck, and nodded in response to the blonde's statement. Quinn smirked at the quiet brunette and turned her head towards the front as Beast started to talk.

"Will we get free condoms from this?" asked Puck seeming to get his confidence back though he still didn't look at Beast straight in the eye. People laughed at his comment and couple looked excited.

"I will not give you condoms, Puckerman because I do not want you to use them!" said Beast loudly, making Puck look away and crouch down in his chair. "Anyway, everybody got the papers?" There was no response. "Great let's start,"

Coach started with all the sexually transmitted diseases that one could receive and smiled at the disgusted looks on everyone's faces as she began to show pictures. "You see this?" Beast pointed to the picture of something that Rachel did not even know was. "Do you want this?" Everybody said nothing, and just continued to look anywhere but the front on the room.

Though Quinn heard Brittani whisper Santana. "If you tilt your head it kinda looks like a hippo?"

"It's not a hippo Brit, don't look at it anymore," Quinn heard Santana whisper back.

"Can we get a hippo?" Leave it up to Brittani to make Quinn laugh in the oddest of times.

"Is there something you would like to say Fabray?" came Beast's voice, Quinn looked up slowly and shook her head clamping her mouth shut. "Then listen!" Quinn nodded quickly and shuffled closer to Rachel for support, cowering away from the look she was getting from the people around her.

"You have a messed up sense of humor," said Santana. Quinn just looked to the floor, finally removing her hand from Rachel.

"So where was I?" Coach Beast shuffled through some papers. "Oh right, pregnancy,"

Quinn sighed and leant into Rachel as she drained out Beasts voice and instead listened to Rachel's light breathing. Quinn looked up to the brunette and smiled at the light expression on her face, Quinn couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Rachel as a girlfriend. She felt everything for this girl and for some reason Rachel felt it too.

Rachel is smart, funny, adorable, beautiful and sexy, definitely sexy. Some people may not see it but that's almost all Quinn can see, especially now that they have taken the _next step_. It was better than Quinn had imagined though most things with Rachel are better than she imagines. They had waited and took their time and it paid off because all of the pent up arousal that they hadn't been able to show before now creates more passion.

Quinn's eyes trailed down Rachel's soft hair, her hand twitched tempted to touch but she kept it firm at her side. Quinn looked to the top of Rachel's nose over to her soft cheek and finally to her lips. Before this month Quinn would have never thought anything better than Rachel's singing would come out of her mouth but the sounds she makes for Quinn when they make love is indescribable. Quinn squirmed in her seat just thinking about it as she began to feel a familiar ach low in her stomach.

Quinn swallowed and forced herself to remain still and only look. No touching. The blonde looked at Rachel's suckable neck then trailed down to her breasts covered in a white blouse, though it was missing a button from one of their trips to the janitor's closet. Quinn dropped her eyes to the exposed thighs below her, she had just been touching them, had actually been touching them all weekend but she still wanted them under her hands, on her mouth and wrapped around her head.

Quinn shut her eyes quickly, trying to rid the thoughts clouding her mind though it did nothing. She looked away only to look back quickly, and looked at Rachel, where she let her mind wonder to the only place that it ever wanted to go.

The sun from the window was hitting Rachel directly in the face causing her to squint and look away, she faced Quinn and was surprised to see the blonde staring right back at her with a smirk. Quinn couldn't take it anymore and trailed her hand to Rachel's knee and began creating light circles with her thumb, Rachel sat up straighter and faced the front of the class though she watched Quinn from the corner of her eye. Rachel took a deep breath to calm her herself, her breath hitched as she felt the blondes hand move from her knee and inch higher only to stop and begin light circles again. Rachel licked her lips and said nothing while trying to listen to Beast talking, attempting to ignore the soft hand on her thigh.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's attempt of ignoring her, she trailed her hand higher and watched as Rachel bit her lower lip. Rachel's hand came down to Quinn's and held it still, stopping the blonde's circles.

"Stop," muttered Rachel looking at Quinn from the corner of her eye.

"Why?" asked Quinn teasingly. "We are learning about sex after all," said Quinn in a hushed voice. Rachel shook her head and tried to push Quinn's hand away though she wasn't trying her hardest and ended up simple grabbing onto Quinn's hand.

Rachel leaned into Quinn. "We shouldn't." said Rachel though her hand continued to hold Quinn's firmly against her thigh.

Quinn put her mouth to Rachel's ear. "You say that, but do you really want that?" said Quinn her voice dripping with want. Rachel shivered at the sound of Quinn's voice and felt her underwear become damp as Quinn's hand began to move again.

Quinn looked around quickly, first to the front where she saw Coach Beast's back turned towards the class while setting up the T.V, she then looked beside her to some random kids looking through their books, then to Santana and Brittani who were talking quietly to each other and then her eyes finally landed to the person behind her. Puck was staring at the ceiling looking slightly sick.

Once Quinn saw that no one was paying attention she put her hand flat against Rachel's thigh, the tips of her fingers going under Rachel's skirt. Quinn slung her arm over Rachel's shoulders and steadied herself on her chair then kissed Rachel on the cheek before moving her hand once again. The blonde raised her hand up Rachel's leg until her fingers were completely covered by the plaid skirt, she wrapped her hand so that it was on the brunettes inner thigh, causing Rachel to grasp onto the seat of her chair.

Quinn let out a breath as she felt the heat coming off of Rachel. "Ready?" asked Quinn into Rachel ear, her hand already playing with the edge of Rachel's underwear. Rachel nodded in reply trying to hide her obvious arousal of flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. She looked up to the front of the class to make sure Beast was still dealing with the television.

Quinn pushed the underwear aside and was met with Rachel's wet folds. As soon as her hand made contact with Rachel the brunette bit her lip, trying to hide her moan but she gripped the desk desperately.

"You're gonna have to be quiet, ok babe?" said Quinn softly.

"Hmm," murmured Rachel.

Quinn collected Rachel's wetness onto the fingers and rubbed Rachel's clit in small slow circles. Quinn loved building up Rachel before bringing her down, but she knew she didn't have time for that so she quickened her circles as her other fingers ran through Rachel's folds.

A small whimper escaped Rachel, the brunette removed her grip from the table and grabbed onto Quinn's shirt. Quinn took this as a time for her speed up, the blonde dipped her middle finger into Rachel's entrance warning her before entering. Rachel moved her hips trying for more friction. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as Quinn plunged her finger into her.

Quinn felt Rachel's tight walls around her and had to fight back a moan, she suddenly wished that they were perhaps in a place less crowded or maybe a place with no people at all. Quinn thrusted her finger in and out creating a steady pace while matching it to the circles she was still creating on Rachel's clit. Rachel began breathing heavily through her nose with her eyes still screwed shut making it look really obvious as to what they were doing.

Quinn quickened the pace and added another finger and pumping quickly, though not hard or the chair would begin moving. Rachel seemed to have not cared who was watching as she matched the rhythm with her hips, Quinn knew they needed to finish soon or everybody would know. Quinn curled her fingers and turned them, Rachel's eyes shot open and looked into Quinn's now dark eyes. Rachel gave her a look that screamed that she was close. Quinn uncurled then curled her fingers again before pinching Rachel's clit.

Rachel bit her lip, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead. The brunette shook slightly as Quinn took her fingers out and wiped them on Rachel's underwear.

The blonde looked around and surprisingly still saw no one looking at them. Quinn removed her hand from under Rachel's skirt and resisted the urge to lick her fingers. Rachel looked at her with cloudy, hooded eyes and a goofy smile, the sun from the window beating on her face making it look like she was glowing. Quinn smiled in return and took one of Rachel's hands with one of hers and threaded their fingers.

"OK, I can't get this cheap T.V. to work so you guys can all go do whatever you want… but no sex," came Beasts loud booming voice from the front of the class. The loudness knocked Rachel right out of her daze making her jump in her seat slightly. She turned to Quinn and a smirk formed on her face.

Quinn grabbed her and Rachel's books off of the desk and looked at Rachel with a raised eye brow, a smirk also playing on her lips. Quinn led them out of the class room, Rachel following closely behind her until they reached Quinn's locker where she placed both sets of books right as the bell rang signaling that it was time for their next class, though this did not seem to bother them. The hall way emptied, except for the few wonderers.

Rachel heard the students walking away but her eyes never left the blonde in front of her, her mind running through all the possibilities and things that she could do to Quinn to repay her for the experience she received in the class room. Quinn looked through her locker, looking for what? She didn't know and couldn't figure out as she was too distracted by the brunette's eyes that were watching her intently. Quinn eventually gave up on her search and she turned to Rachel.

Rachel licked her lips as hazel eyes landed on her, a sudden desperation for closeness came over her and she grabbed Quinn's hand, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. Quinn saw the desperation in Rachel's eye's as she was led slowly to the janitors closet, Rachel walked backwards until they were in front of the closet. Quinn and Rachel stopped and looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move and open the door. Finally Quinn reached behind Rachel, squeezing her against the door in the process, the blonde grabbed the handle and twisted it open. Rachel fell into the open closet first and pulled Quinn in with her. The brunette shut the door and with the hand not holding Quinn's and pushed Quinn against the door, clicking it shut.

Rachel lent forward until her mouth reached Quinn's ear. "That class was interesting," said the brunette, her hot breath hitting Quinn's neck.

Quinn put her cheek against Rachel's, her eyes shut at the feel of Rachel's soft skin. "It definitely was. We should do it again," Quinn licked her lips. "Soon." Breathed Quinn.

Rachel trailed her hand up and down Quinn's side. "I was thinking now," Rachel thrust her hips into Quinn's, slamming Quinn into the door.

Quinn's knees began to feel weak, she gripped Rachel's hand harder. "Now's good,"

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and thread her fingers through blonde hair bringing Quinn's face to hers and kissing her roughly. Quinn fell into the kiss, realizing that she had missed the kisses that she didn't give during class. Quinn grabbed Rachel's slim waist and lifted her up, Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn. The blonde ran her tongue against Rachel's lip asking for entrance which was granted happily by Rachel.

Rachel moaned into the kiss and rubbed her hips against Quinn's making the blonde stumble forward into the shelves of the wall opposite them. Cleaning products came tumbling to the floor as Rachel's back hit the shelves, though they refused to stop, too caught up in each other.

Quinn rolled her hips and groaned, Rachel bit Quinn's lip roughly to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. Rachel began grinding against Quinn, but stopped when she remembered that she was to make Quinn feel as good as she does, this was about the blonde. Rachel unwrapped her legs from Quinn regardless of the blonde's protest, she then kissed Quinn lightly before shoving her against another set of shelves, causing more things to fall.

Quinn gasped as the unexpected pain hit her, though she didn't necessarily mind it. Quinn held a shelf behind her for support before Rachel began kissing her neck. Rachel licked, sucked and tasted Quinn's neck, leaving marks in her wake, she kissed down Quinn's chest then dipped down quickly under Quinn's dress. Quinn groaned when she felt a hot mouth on her legs, slowly trailing higher. Quinn ached, her knees trembled and her heart ran all for Rachel and she doubted it would ever stop.

Rachel licked her way up Quinn, as she became closer her mouth began to water as the delicious smell of Quinn hit her nose. She tugged on Quinn's underwear with her teeth, Quinn wiggled out of them to help. Quinn panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly and she felt Rachel's hot breath against her. Quinn moaned loudly when Rachel kissed her dripping folds, the blonde clamped her mouth shut quickly, and breathed heavily through her nose in an attempt to at staying quiet.

Rachel kissed Quinn's heat again and licked her lips, tasting her favorite thing. Once the taste of Quinn hit her she couldn't help but thrust her tongue forward, flat against Quinn's hot sex and ran it through her folds making the blond groan loudly. Rachel repeated her action receiving the same results as she had before, when Rachel's tongue reached Quinn's clit she sucked it slowly but roughly wanting Quinn to feel it everywhere and according to the sounds she is hearing above she had succeeded. Rachel released Quinn's clit form her mouth and teasingly placed her tongue on the blonde's opening and dipping in slightly only to retract quickly.

Quinn whimpered and grabbed onto the bars of shelves above her head as she searched for something to hold. Quinn thrusted her hips down onto Rachel's working tongue and lips, trying to find more friction. Rachel thrusted her tongue into Quinn, but this time did not retract, she twisted and turned her tongue, sending jolts of pleasure all through Quinn's body. Quinn moved her hips, riding Rachel's face, she whimpered and moaned as she reached closer to her climax. Rachel's felt Quinn's walls begin to tighten around her tongue and removed it quickly. Quinn cried out in frustration, and gripped harder to the shelf above her though her hand was sweaty and slipped colliding with a lower shelf and sending and bucket of liquid to fall on her shoulder, affectively covering her left side. Quinn didn't notice the new wetness on her arms as she was too focused on Rachel.

Rachel caressed Quinn's leg with her hand until it reached the top, she began sucking on Quinn's clit again as she entered two fingers gently.

"Oh my god," panted Quinn, speaking for the first time, as she wiggled to receive more pressure. Quinn looked down and saw Rachel's head moving under her dress, sending her mind over.

Rachel sucked harder and attempted to hold Quinn's wiggling form in place as she began to find a steady pace for her fingers. Rachel thrusted her fingers quickly, turning and curling them to hit Quinn's spot every time. Quinn ran her hand through her hair as she reached her climax, she moaned as softly as she could when Rachel bit down on her clit and hit the spot that always sent her crying for more. Quinn road out her orgasm thrusting her hips against Rachel's fingers as she shook and panted, her hands trying to grip the shelves for support only to have them slip.

Rachel kissed Quinn's inner thigh and removed her fingers sucking them clean. She tugged Quinn's underwear back onto the blonde before removing herself from under Quinn's dress. She flattened the bottom of Quinn's dress before looking at the blonde, once her eyes landed on her girlfriend she gasped as she saw blue paint through blonde hair and dripping down half of Quinn. Quinn seemed to have no clue that anything was different, she had her eyes closed and her mouth in a smile.

"Oh Quinn," sighed Rachel softly as she took in her blue girlfriend, she shook her head adoringly as a smile stretched across her face. Quinn's eyes cracked open revealing how happy and vibrant Quinn was inside right now. Rachel touched Quinn's short hair, which was pulled back and sticking to her head with the paint. Rachel then wiped the dripping paint from Quinn forehead with her thumb. Quinn looked quizzing at Rachel, wondering why the brunette was looking at her with such an amused face.

"What?" said Quinn laughing slightly, feeling like she was missing out on a joke.

Rachel rubbed her hand on Quinn's left side covering it in blue and held it up to the blonde. "That's what. You've got blue paint all over you," Rachel chuckled, then looked at her blue hand and wiped it back on Quinn.

Quinn's eye brows scrunched together as she inspected herself, her eyes widening as more and more blue reached her eyes. She looked worriedly at Rachel, but she relaxed when she saw her clam and laughing girlfriend before her. Quinn began to join in and laugh with Rachel, she swiped her finger in the paint and wiped it on Rachel's cheek jokingly. Rachel looked at her in mock anger and stuck her tongue out at her.

Quinn shook her head and laughed loudly. "Such a child," said the blonde as she rolled her eyes making Rachel laugh harder. With paint covered hands Quinn held Rachel's face and put their forehead together, Rachel moved closer letting the length of their bodies touch, not caring if she became covered in paint as well. Quinn kissed Rachel softly, so different from what they had been doing previously, though it had the same passion and love that they always had.

Rachel covered Quinn's paint covered hands with her own and held them to her face. "I love you Quinn,"

Quinn moved their faces so that their lips were just touching, she felt Rachel's ring against her hand and sighed happily. "I love you too, sailor. I always will," said Quinn, she had said it multiple times, she knew that she would always love Rachel for as long as she lived but she couldn't say it enough and Rachel couldn't hear it enough. Quinn was Rachel's light house and that would never change. Quinn moved half an inch closer and kissed Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel stopped abruptly as the door swung open revealing a very shocked and angry looking Coach Beast, behind her was a crowd of kids including the entire Glee club.

"What are you two doing?" yelled Beats as she took in the sight of a blue covered Quinn and semi blue covered Rachel. The two girls looked at her in shock but didn't say anything as their minds had suddenly gone blank. "I just finished telling you not to do this! Now come with me, we are going to the principal's office and we are going to phone your parents." Beast turned and began walking towards the office.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with wide eyes, they both began to blush as they heard the laughing and the sound of pictures being taken. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and followed Beast trying to ignore the crude things from Puck and jokes from Santana. Quinn looked down at Rachel and saw her shaking, at first she panicked thinking that Rachel was crying but then she saw a huge smile on the brunettes face. Quinn began to laugh as they entered the office.

* * *

><p>Rachel laughed as tried to respond. "We umm, we used the janitors closet for..." Rachel blushed, but Rhal nodded his head in understanding.<p>

"I think we all know what you are saying," said Rhal as the crowd chuckled. "Flip over your card Quinn."

Quinn flipped over her card revealing the words "Janitors closet". Quinn shrugged not really knowing what to say.

Rhal nodded his head. "Think that deserves a point."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Hope you liked it! **

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**I just wanted to say that last chapter I spelt Brittany's name wrong and I spelt Beiste's name wrong. No one pointed it out, but I am sorry for doing that and I promise to spell their names right in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Quinn, now you both seem very close and protective of each other, is that correct?" asked Rhal.<p>

Quinn nodded her head and smiled at Rachel. "Yeah we are,"

"Well, the question is, out of the two of you, who is more protective?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grade 11. June. <strong>_

"I'll see you at lunch, alright?" said Quinn, she leaned forward and pecked Rachel's cheek. Rachel smiled in return, and kissed Quinn on the mouth.

"See you soon," Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand one last time before turning and walking to her next class. Rachel looked after Quinn's leaving form and frowned when she saw a group of boys from the baseball team watch her girlfriend. Rachel glared at them until they stopped and turned to her, they smirked tauntingly.

"Hey Berry," said one of them, he looked behind him once again as Quinn turned the corner of the hallway. The baseball player approached her confidently. "You are quite a lucky lady to have Quinn Fabray." He said with a wink.

Rachel scowled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am very lucky to have Quinn as _my_ girlfriend. So I better not see you or your team," Rachel looked around the boy and glared at the baseball team behind him. "Looking at her like you just were," Rachel looked sternly.

"Alright, fair enough. The names Brent by the way," Brent stuck out his hand, but Rachel ignored it.

"I don't care what your name is, just leave Quinn alone," Rachel turned and left him standing with his hand still stuck out. Brent lowered his hand and put it in his pocket awkwardly before looking around and running to his next class.

Rachel walked into her class and set her books on her desk. As she sat down she thought about this Brent boy. She doubted that he could do anything to hurt her and Quinn's relationship; she knew that Quinn loved her and she of course loved Quinn.

Rachel shook her head slightly, hoping that the thoughts would leave. She looked up and began to listen to Mr. Shuester. She listened to the teacher speak in Spanish then the class would repeat whatever he had said. Rachel followed along though her mind was still wondering to Quinn. Rachel knew there was nothing to worry about, so she didn't know why she was so worried. Rachel suspected that it has to do with the vibe she felt off the boy, she had sixth sense after all so she could feel these things.

Rachel went through her classes only thinking of Quinn and jumped out of her chair as the bell rang signaling that it was lunch. Rachel raced to Quinn's locker and waited for her patiently. She smiled as she saw Quinn turning the corner, but her smile dropped frown as soon as she saw who Quinn was talking to. Brent was speaking to Quinn closely, he'd brush his fingers against her dress as they walked.

Quinn and Brent met Rachel at the lockers, Rachel looking furiously at Brent's hand while Quinn laughed at something Brent had said.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn stopped laughing when she saw the serious expression on Rachel's face. "Are you ok, Rach?"

Rachel looked up from the boy's hand and faced Quinn. "Yes, I am fine," she turned to Brent and forced a smile.

"Oh!" exclaimed Quinn before Rachel could say anything else. "This is Brent, he plays on the baseball team." Quinn motioned to Brent. "And this is of course Rachel, my girlfriend." said Quinn in an obvious tone. Quinn then opened her locker and placed her books inside it.

Rachel waited for Quinn to face them before speaking. "Yeah we've met before," said Rachel, still maintaining her fake smile. She was lucky she was such a good actress.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other today. It's good to see you again Rachel," said Brent faking his own smile.

Quinn looked between the two, they were staring each other down and she could practically feel the tension in the air. "Well, Rachel and I better be going." Quinn stepped over beside Rachel and smiled kindly at Brent. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you," said Brent with a hopeful smile.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and began speed walking down the hall with her. They turned and entered the auditorium.

Rachel stopped walking and spun around quickly. "So how do you know Brent?" questioned Rachel in a suspicious tone.

"We just met." said Quinn calmly, hoping to keep Rachel's temper down.

"Where?" asked Rachel, balling her fists at her sides.

"In history," said Quinn just as calmly as before.

"Why did you just meet now, we are half way through the school year Quinn. You must have met before."

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's arm and began stroking it slowly. "He just came up to me today and we started talking. I suppose I've seen him around but I've never started a conversation." Rachel nodded her head, relaxing from having the feeling of Quinn's hand on her. "Why are you so upset anyway?" asked Quinn.

"I saw him and his baseball buddies looking at you." said Rachel some of her anger returning.

Rachel scrunched up her nose at the memory of the gawking boys, making Quinn smile. "Are you jealous?" Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed the top of her head before she could answer. "Because there's no need to be jealous Rach."

"I am not jealous," said Rachel into Quinn's chest. "I am just looking out for you," Rachel circled her arms around Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head. "So you're just protecting me?"

"Yes I am your girlfriend and it is my job to protect you," said Rachel. Quinn tried not to laugh at the stubbornness of Rachel's voice.

"Alright, babe. But Brent really does seem nice, I'm sure he's just looking for friendship," stated Quinn.

Rachel stepped back from her. "But he was looking at you, as you walked. He was looking at your behind." Rachel resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

"Looking at my behind?" said Quinn slowly, she then raised an eyebrow. "So, you sure you aren't jealous? Not even a little bit?" Quinn bit her lip, holding back a smile when she saw Rachel's foot lift and slam against the ground.

"Ok!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air. "Maybe I am jealous, but I'm allowed to be. You are my girlfriend after all."

Quinn couldn't help it anymore and a smile broke across her face. "Yes you are allowed, it's ok. I get jealous too sometimes." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and forced her look at her. "I love you and Brent or any other guy is never going to change that," Quinn waited for Rachel to reply. "Ok?"

Rachel took a deep breath and puffed out the air. "Ok,"

Quinn kissed her on the lips quickly. "I'm hungry wanna eat now?"

Rachel nodded her head as they went to retrieve their lunches.

"Hmmm," moaned Quinn as Rachel straddled her. "Do that again," Quinn panted while Rachel sucked on her neck.

Quinn thrusted her hips up and groaned out as they hit Rachel's thigh perfectly. Rachel spread Quinn's legs farther apart, her hand snaking down the blonde's stomach and stopping at the waist band of her underwear. Rachel brushed her fingers lightly against Quinn's lower stomach.

"Please Rach," whimpered Quinn, squirming under Rachel's body.

Rachel stopped sucking on Quinn's neck and left a trail of kisses until she reached Quinn's lips. Rachel sucked on Quinn's lower lip and bit it roughly, Quinn gasped and Rachel jumped on the opening thrusting her tongue against Quinn's.

Their tongues battled, clouding their minds. Quinn rolled her hips into Rachel's and they both moaned, breathing heavily. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, deciding to finish what she had began and pushed her hand farther down Quinn's underwear. Rachel groaned as she felt Quinn's wetness on her fingers.

"I love you," panted Rachel as she circled Quinn's entrance. Quinn breathed out a small whimper.

"I lov-" began Quinn but her phone began to ring. Rachel paused her movements and looked down to a flushed Quinn. "Just ignore it," Quinn mumbled reattaching her lips to Rachel's and moving her hips again. Though this didn't last long as the phone rang again.

Rachel sighed and pulled her hand from Quinn and got off of her. Quinn grumbled disappointingly and reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway, her and Rachel had already stopped so there's no point in ignoring it now.

"Hello," Quinn said breathlessly into the phone.

"Oh hi," came an excited voice. "It's Brent, from school… is this a bad time?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel sitting cross legged on the bed, slowly sucking on her fingers. Quinn swallowed. "Kinda, maybe we could talk later?" said Quinn watching Rachel's fingers disappear then reappear from her mouth.

"Yeah, that's alright. I guess I'll see you at school." said Brent sadly. Quinn began to feel kind of bad for him, clearly he wanted to talk about something.

Rachel caught Quinn eyeing her and smirked. "Who is it?"asked Rachel.

"Umm, I'll phone you later today." said Quinn.

Quinn could practically hear Brent smile over the phone. "That'd be great, so I guess you have my number now, so you can phone me whenever. Thanks Quinn."

"Yeah, no problem. Bye." Quinn hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

Rachel laid down on her stomach beside Quinn and kissed her behind her ear before pulling back and facing the blonde.

"Who was it?" repeated Rachel in a light tone.

"Umm, it was Brent," said Quinn nervously. Rachel's calm expression suddenly turned angry.

"How does he have your number?" she asked accusingly.

"I didn't give it to him or anything, he must have just gotten it," said Quinn reassuringly.

"He probably snooped around for it," Rachel jumped up off the bed and paced the room angrily. "He must have asked around, has probably been trying to go after you for a while now," Rachel suddenly stopped walking and stood in thought. "He might be stalking you," Rachel stared wide eyed at Quinn.

Quinn looked at her frantic girlfriend, and managed to crack a smile. "He is not stalking me,"

"If he is I will get him," Rachel said in a determined voice, though Quinn found it absolutely adorable.

Quinn bit her lip, her eyes looking at the perfect human in front of her, wearing only and pair of pink underwear that said "Drama queen" at the back and Quinn's Buzz Lightyear shirt. Quinn never thought anything was perfect until Rachel stepped into her life, she was perfect singing in the auditorium, trying out for the Glee club and she is perfect now.

Quinn sat up so that her back was leaning on the head board and her legs were stretched out on the bed. Quinn opened her arms signaling for Rachel to join her. "Come here," said Quinn in a light voice. Rachel couldn't resist the invitation and happily jumped into Quinn's waiting arms. "If he is stalking me, which I doubt, you can 'get him'" said Quinn repeating what Rachel had said with air quotes.

Rachel snuggled closer to Quinn. "He won't know what hit him," mumbled Rachel into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn molded her body into Rachel's, they fit perfectly together, physically and mentally.

"So what time does your mom come home?" asked Rachel after a moment of silence.

Quinn put her chin up and looked at the clock over Rachel's head. It read 6:09. "She'll be here in 21 minutes," Quinn put her head back onto Rachel's. "Do you need to go home for the regular time, or can you stay later?" asked Quinn hoping they could finish what they had been doing before.

"I need to get home, but I'll stay till your mom gets here," said Rachel hoping the same things as Quinn. "But tomorrow's Friday, so we have your whole house to ourselves in less than 24 hours." Rachel looked up to Quinn and smirked suggestively.

Quinn raised an eye brow and matched Rachel's smirk. "And what will we do with this great big house?" rasped Quinn.

Rachel moved to her hands and knees and hovered over Quinn. "Whatever we want baby," Rachel got rid of the last few inches between her and Quinn and kissed the blonde fiercely.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," murmured Quinn against Rachel's lips. Rachel moved so that she was straddling Quinn and they were in a similar position before they were interrupted.

Rachel positioned her hand in Quinn's underwear, and began stroking slowly. Quinn moaned loudly and threw her head back against the pillow as she rolled her hips in time with Rachel's hand. Rachel completely took off Quinn's underwear so that she could have more room to move properly. When Rachel put her hand back on Quinn she sucked on Quinn's neck. She silently hoped that she'd leave marks to show Brent who Quinn belonged to.

Rachel entered two fingers into Quinn and rocked them in before taking them almost completely out, only the tips still touching before rocking them back in.

"God, I love you," moaned Quinn, finally finishing what she was going to say just moments before.

Rachel whimpered into Quinn's neck, her on arousal mixed with hearing Quinn say those words sent her flying. Rachel removed herself from Quinn's neck and positioned her hips against the back of her hand. Rachel thrusted her hip against her hand, rubbing the back of her hand against her clit and sending her fingers farther into Quinn.

Quinn looked up to Rachel. The brunette was sweating, her bangs sticking to her forehead, Quinn's shirt clinging to her, her breath puffing out with every thrust, her thighs flexing and her hand working. Quinn could see Rachel's arousal through her underwear and craved to touch. Rachel curled her fingers and it hit Quinn everywhere.

"Faster," groaned Quinn. The blonde grabbed Rachel's hips pushed and pulled, making Rachel thrust even harder and faster against Quinn.

"Quinn…" the whimper escaped Rachel's parted lips. Her voice completely giving away how close she was.

"Rach…" Quinn moaned back softly, feeling close as well.

Rachel rolled her hips harder and faster against her hand, whimpering every time she hit her clit. Quinn matched her whimpering with moaning, she could practically feel everything Rachel was doing, every thrust, every roll, every shudder, Quinn felt through Rachel's hand.

Quinn pulled Rachel harder against her, Rachel screamed out Quinn's name.

"Again," groaned Rachel just loud enough that Quinn could hear.

Quinn repeated her action thrusting her hips up and pulling Rachel's down to her roughly. Rachel leaned down to Quinn's face and kissed her, as they reached their orgasm. They shuddered and moaned against each other. They kissed between heavy breaths, breathing in each other.

Rachel lay against Quinn and kissed her soundly. Their skin was sticky but they didn't mind and didn't care. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and breathed in deeply.

"I am so in love with you," breathed Rachel against Quinn. Quinn said nothing, feeling as if Rachel wanted to say more. Rachel took a deep breath. "I want everything with you," said Rachel simply.

Quinn's breathe hitched, shocked at the seriousness and vulnerability in Rachel's voice. "You have my everything, you can do everything with me. I- I am putty in your hands." admitted Quinn, though it didn't seem like a secret. Everyone that had ever seen Quinn and Rachel together knew that Quinn belonged completely to Rachel.

"I know just-" began Rachel but shut her mouth instead of continuing, she took a shuddering breath before continuing. "This is why I am jealous of Brent, because he could give you so much more and it would be easier for you," Quinn shook her head and opened her mouth to protest. "No it's true. It would have been so much easier with your father, at school… I- I want what's best and easiest for you and as much as I hate to admit it, I know that Brent or some other guy would be. B-But I don't want to give you up."

Rachel had moved away somewhere in the time she was talking and was staring at Quinn with watery eyes. It killed Quinn, the fact that Rachel thought that someone else would be better for her, that Quinn would be happier.

Rachel sniffed and Quinn grabbed her hands and held them to the bed. Quinn sat up straight and faced Rachel directly.

"Never think that it would be easier for me to be with anyone else. I don't want anybody else." Quinn shook her head and held Rachel's hands harder. "I want everything with you. I want to move to New York with you. Watch you be a star. I want to buy _our_ first apartment, it's probably gonna be dingy and really cheap, but it'll be ours. I want to fight over what furniture to get. And when we're old enough I-I want to propose to you with something better than a plastic ring." Rachel smiled a watery smile as her eyes caught the yellow ring hanging from Quinn's neck and Quinn smiled back her eyes looking at the red ring on Rachel's left hand. "I want to have kids with you and buy them Buzz Lightyear action figures. I want to do everything with you and I would do anything for you. I'll buy you a boat, paint it and you can become a sailor if you want. We'll carve our names into the boat like teenagers and draw a heart around them."

Rachel laughed at the last bit, though she still had tears in her eyes. Suddenly her little teenage jealousy that had turned into something much bigger seemed silly.

"We're only teenagers, we're young and that's so far ahead," said Rachel, though she new Quinn was always going to be in her life.

"Yeah, we're young… we're so young and so full of dreams. And that's what you are you're my dream."

Quinn let go of Rachel hands and placed her hands on Rachel's face, wiping away at her wet cheeks. "I love you, to infinity and beyond baby."

Rachel sniffed and looked at Quinn trying to keep away from more crying. Rachel just stared into those eyes, her lighthouse, guiding her home. Quinn was home and would always be, she never wanted to lose her. She wanted exactly what Quinn wanted, from the Toy Story loving children to the dingy apartment. Everything.

"I love you," Rachel kissed Quinn pouring out her insecurities and hopes.

Quinn pulled away. "You have nothing you be jealous about, you have me,"

"See ya sailor," said Quinn as she stepped away from Rachel.

"Bye," called Rachel over the hallway full of kids.

Quinn waved over her shoulder as she turned the corner. Just as Quinn left Rachel's vision Brent appeared.

"Good morning Rachel," Brent cheerily skipped over to her, a smirk on his face.

"Don't talk to me," said Rachel simply. She turned to walk into the class then stopped when Brent began talking again.

"So I guess you heard that I phoned Quinn last night." Rachel froze and turned around slowly.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes I heard about it." Rachel replayed the words that Quinn had told her last night. "I don't care, you don't have a chance with Quinn. So you can try but I'll always be there, Brent." Rachel sneered at him and walked into the classroom to her desk.

Brent rolled his eyes and followed Rachel to her desk. He sat down on the seat beside her.

Rachel looked at him in disgust. "That seat is taken,"

"Look Rachel, Quinn is up here," he raised his hand above his head. "And you're down here," his hand went down to his knee. "So, you may always be there but it'll only be a matter of time before Quinn realizes that she doesn't want you to always be there to bring her down."

Rachel swallowed the lump forming in her throat and replayed Quinn's words _you have nothing to be jealous about, you have me_.

Rachel straightened in her chair and put on her winning smile. "If you ever bother Quinn or upset her in any way I will deal with you, personally,"

Brent burst out laughing. "You couldn't hurt me. I thought you would get someone like Puckerman, but you? C'mon," Brent stood up while shaking his head. "I'll talk to Quinn when I want,"

Rachel sighed in frustration but refrained from hitting the boy. The bell rang and Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Good morning, everyone take a seat,"

Just like the day before Rachel sat through Spanish thinking about Quinn and Brent. Though these thoughts were different, Rachel knew that Brent was not safe to be around Quinn and she was going to protect her girlfriend. She didn't care at what cost but she would make sure to deal with everything. She had taken karate classes when she was younger and she had fantastic reflexes and very strong legs from all of her dance classes, she could take this boy.

Before Rachel knew it the class had ended and she was running out the door to meet Quinn. Rachel reached Quinn's locker and lent against it, waiting for Quinn. Rachel tapped the toe of her shoe on the ground while she waited, sighing whenever someone that wasn't Quinn turned the corner into the hallway.

Rachel jumped off the locker, and just like the day before Quinn turned the corner talking to Brent. As they came closer Rachel saw Brent grab Quinn's hand, Quinn pulled her hand away and gave Brent a weird look. By this time Rachel was half way to them, pushing kids out of the way to reach them faster. Brent stepped closer to Quinn and Quinn tried to push him away but he just stepped closer. Rachel began to run towards them, not caring if she had just knocked down Principal Figgins.

Rachel just reached Quinn and Brent. "Get off of me," said Quinn pushing Brent off again.

"C'mon Quinn," insisted Brent. He stepped closer and Quinn's back hit the wall.

"She said for you to get off," said Rachel in a loud voice. When Brent didn't move Rachel, stepped back and with a large step she lunged onto the baseball player's back and pulled backwards.

"Oh shit," yelled Brent, his arms moving like pinwheels in an attempt to regain his balance. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, trying to throw Rachel off.

"I told you that I would always be there and that I would deal with you," Rachel jumped off his back before he fell on top of her.

Brent fell on his back making a loud thud as he hit the floor. "You're insane," her panted from the ground.

Rachel towered over him, her hair a mess and her eyes wild. "I told you that you'd have to deal with me," she repeated. "I warned you."

Quinn said nothing just stood, staring from Rachel to the large baseball player on the floor, feeling a mix of humor and arousal at how Rachel was acting.

"Quinn is my girlfriend and I will fight for her no matter what," Rachel growled, Quinn now felt more of the arousal than the humor. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and stepped in front of her possessively. "If you even think of going near her again I will do more that push you to the ground!" Brent stared wide eyed at the crazy looking Rachel above him. "Got it?" Rachel glared at Brent waiting for an answer.

Brent too scared to say anything just shook his head rapidly.

Rachel pulled Quinn with her down the hall and out of the school. Quinn followed still too shocked to stop. They reached the back of the school, Rachel stopped and stared sheepishly at Quinn, suddenly realizing what she had done.

"You just attack a baseball player twice your size," said Quinn in disbelief.

Rachel gave a breathy chuckle. "Yeah I did,"

Quinn took in the appearance of Rachel, her hair a mess, head band falling off, cheeks flushed and shirt slanted.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "You're amazing you know that. Crazy but amazing,"

"I just defended your honor and you call me crazy?" laughed Rachel.

"Yes, but I love every crazy inch of you," Quinn pulled Rachel by the shirt and brought her inched from her. "Thank you for _defending my honor_," Quinn fixed Rachel slanted shirt and ran her fingers through tangled hair.

"I'll always stand up for you," Rachel smiled the adrenaline from before leaving her.

"You're my princess in shining armor, you're my hero," joked Quinn, though she added it to the lists of things that Rachel was.

Rachel was her best friend.

She was her girlfriend.

She was her sailor.

She was her dream.

And now she was her hero.

"Do I get a kiss for saving the princess," Rachel touched her nose to Quinn's.

Quinn didn't answer she just did.

"Rachel. Rachel is definitely the protective one." said Quinn, laughing.

Rhal, along with the crowd laughed with Quinn. "I have got to admit I was not expecting that," Rhal turned to Rachel. "Flip over your card please, Rachel."

Rachel flipped her card showing the word "ME" in large letters.

"Congratulations, another point for you."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Tell if I should change something or if you have suggestions.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"For the next question we are going to change it up bit," said Rhal. He turned to Quinn and Rachel. "It's going to be a double question. You both have answers on the boards for this question so you will both answer," Rhal waited for them to nod before continuing. "Rachel what is your favorite season and Quinn, what is your favorite season?"

Quinn smiled before answering.

* * *

><p>Quinn loved the fall. She loved the look of the trees and the leaves falling. Animals running around and looking for food. It was like everything was preparing for a big long nap. Now that Quinn was thinking about it she was napping, or was supposed to be. Rachel lay beside her, her chest rising and falling with each shallow breath.<p>

Sure Quinn liked autumn but Rachel was more like spring. Always going and fresh and so alive. Maybe Rachel was like spring and Quinn was like autumn, opposite seasons. One preparing for the deep, cold winter and the other exploring for the warm new summer.

Quinn shrugged, because opposites do attract.

Quinn rested her head on the pillow and lightly brushed strands of hair from Rachel's face. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open at the light touch and a sleepy smile spread across Rachel's face.

"Mourning," mumbled Rachel, her eyes threatening to close again.

"Hey,"

Rachel rubbed her eyes and shifted. "What time is it?"

Quinn checked her phone. "About 8:30,"

"Why are you up so early? I usually have to drag you out of the bed."

"I just got up and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl on my bed," Quinn said, throwing Rachel a cheeky smile.

"What girl?" joked Rachel.

"Well, she has long brown hair," Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel hair. "Hypnotizing chocolate eyes. A body that'd make anybody fall to their feet," Quinn tickled her fingers over Rachel's stomach, making Rachel giggle. "The cutest nose ever," Quinn pecked her lips to Rachel's nose. "And the most kissable lips around," Quinn kissed Rachel slowly, but passionately.

Quinn pulled back and Rachel gave a breathy chuckle. "Hmm, you sound like a lucky girl."

"Oh, I am," Quinn nodded. "C'mon let's get up."

"I don't really wanna." Rachel licked her lips. "Persuade me,"

Quinn smiled widely. "Alright,"

Quinn began moving her fingers that were resting on Rachel stomach, tickling Rachel. The brunette began laughing and squirming under Quinn.

"Stop," squealed Rachel.

"Not a chance, sailor," Quinn laughed back.

Quinn straddled Rachel to prevent her from squirming away. Rachel laughed loudly, filling the room with noise.

"Quinn, Quinn," Rachel panted, losing her breathe from laughing so hard.

"Rachel, Rachel," Quinn mocked and only laughed harder when Rachel tried to give her a disapproving look that quickly turned back into laughing.

Rachel tried to push Quinn off, but the blonde was too heavy and she was still tired from all the laughing. Rachel grabbed onto the first thing she saw, which happened to be the chain hanging from Quinn's neck, holding the yellow ring.

Rachel fisted it in her hand and tugged on it slightly, Quinn froze and looked at her.

"Rachel," said Quinn slowly, her eyes still bright with excitement.

Rachel gave a little tug to the necklace causing Quinn's head to drop down. Rachel gave Quinn a cocky smile. Rachel pulled down the necklace slowly until Quinn's lips were inches from her own. "Quinn," replied Rachel, her lips brushing against Quinn's.

Just as Quinn was about to lower an inch more the door opened revealing an angry looking Judy.

"Would you guys be quiet!" exclaimed the older Fabray.

Rachel let go of the necklace quickly just before Quinn jumped off of her and stared wide eyed at her mother.

"Mom!" said Quinn in embarrassment. "Could you knock?"

Judy looked at her daughter as if she had grown a third eye. "I should knock? This is my house and it is early in the mourning! And you guys squealing and laughing in here," Judy shook her finger at the two girls. "Now I have let Rachel stay over countless times, but if this happens one more time," Judy didn't finish the sentence, instead let Quinn imagine the many consequences. "You either be quiet or go outside."

Quinn nodded her head quickly while Rachel spouted out apologies. Judy turned and left the room. Quinn looked over at Rachel and gave a nervous smile.

Judy burst back in the room, sending Quinn jumping up in fear.

"Rachel I hope you and your fathers still come over for dinner today,"

Rachel looked startled, but shook her head none the less. "Absolutely,"

"Great," Judy left, leaving the door open.

"What time are Hiram and Leroy coming over again?" asked Quinn as she relaxed back into the bed.

Rachel mimicked her and laid down. "I think around six." Rachel stared up at the blank ceiling. She expected to see the stars that were always on hers. This happened a lot, at Quinn's she feels too much at home and now Rachel can barely remember whether she is at Quinn's house or her house anymore.

"Ok, will you stay the day?" asked Quinn hopefully.

Rachel turned her head and trained her eyes on Quinn. "Yeah I will…" Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's hand that was in between them. "Do you know… is, is your dad going to join us tonight?" asked Rachel hesitantly.

The subject of Quinn's dad has been a little touchy, though it has been improving, slowly, but still improving.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked up at the blank ceiling, and just like Rachel she almost expected to see stars, wanted to see stars. She needed the security of it. The security of being in Rachel's bed.

"I-I think so," sighed Quinn closing her eyes. "I mean, I talked to my mom and she says that he's coming… but you know how he is," Quinn paused and looked over to Rachel. "Never really reliable."

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and touched her cheek. "I know," Rachel didn't know what else to say. She wanted to say that Quinn didn't need him and that she'd be ok. But Rachel didn't know that, what Rachel did know was that Quinn had once been daddy's little girl. And it hurt Rachel seeing how much this was hurting Quinn.

Rachel placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's forehead and closed her eyes. Wind gusted against the window, whistling. This relaxed Quinn, having Rachel and hearing the sounds of fall, her two favorite things. She was starting to feel better already as she relaxed and another thing that Quinn loved about fall popped into her head.

"Rach," Quinn said lightly.

Rachel hovered slightly over Quinn and smiled down. "Yes?"

"So I have this fantasy," said Quinn smiling slightly.

Rachel quirked her eye brow at the sudden change of subject but decided to just go along with it. "Alright, and what is this fantasy might I ask?"

"Well," began Quinn, but stopped and took a long pause.

"I don't see how you could have another "fantasy", we have already done a lot," said Rachel, smirking when she saw excitement bounce back into Quinn's eyes.

"Yeah I know," Quinn fiddled with her blanket. "It's not exactly _that_ kind of fantasy,"

Rachel gave her a questioning look as possibilities ran through her head. "Then what is it?"

"You know how I love the rain?" asked Quinn.

"Yes I do, you weirdo," joked Rachel.

"Be quiet, simple answers would be fine," said Quinn.

"Fine I'm sorry continue," Rachel gestured with her hands for Quinn to continue. "Yes I know that you absolutely love the rain.

"And I kinda have this idea of getting kissed in the rain," mumbled Quinn. Rachel smiled in amazement of the blushing blonde.

"You want to get kissed in the rain?" Rachel gave a small laugh.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but it- I don't know. I wanna get swept off my feet and just kissed,"

"While you get _wet_?" Rachel smirked then clamped her mouth shut right after the words fell out of her mouth.

"Rachel Berry, get your head out of the gutter,"

"Sorry, sorry," said Rachel. "I don't know what came over me. You're doing this to me."

Quinn's eyes went wide. "Me?"

"We go at it all the time, it's hard not to think about it," said Rachel, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

Quinn burst out laughing and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "So true,"

Rachel flopped on her stomach and traced her fingers along the head board on the bed. "I have fantasies too you know,"

"Really? And what are they?" asked Quinn intrigued.

"I want to carve our names on a tree," Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I want like… our initials surrounded by a heart," Rachel blushed and looked anywhere but Quinn though her hands still picked at splintered wood.

"Oh I get it," Quinn straightened her back and leaned on the head board. "You want a QF plus RB equals forever," Rachel nodded, still not looking at Quinn. "I can make that happen. I can even write forever with the number four,"

Rachel giggled. "Wow we are really… cheesy,"

"We are in love baby," Quinn clutched a hand to her chest and stared at Rachel with a dreamy expression.

Rachel finally looked away from her picking hand and looked up to Quinn. Quinn batted her eyelashes. Rachel smiled widely as a snort left her mouth. Rachel's smile dropped in embarrassment while Quinn burst out in a fit of giggles.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh with her, her embarrassment long forgotten as she clutched her stomach. She knew it wasn't that funny but it probably had something to do with the fact that they were both still half asleep.

"Hey! What did I say before," yelled Judy from the other room.

Quinn stopped laughing only a few light laughs escaped before she could speak again. "So… You wanna go outside?"

"Really?" Rachel questioned wiping tears from her eyes. Quinn nodded her head. "It's not even 12 yet and Quinn Fabray wants to go outside?"

"Whatever, it will be fun. We can go to the park,"

"We go to the park a lot," laughed Rachel.

Quinn got up off the bed and sighed if faux frustration. "Well do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No the parks good,"

* * *

><p>Leaves blew everywhere as they walked in the park and with every step they took Rachel felt the temperature drop and the sky darken. She prayed that it wouldn't rain, but as she looked up to the cloudy sky she had a feeling it would anyway.<p>

"I love this park," said Quinn out of the blue.

"That's because it's special," stated Rachel in an obvious tone.

"I know, our first date was here… Or sort of date," said Quinn uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter whether it was an actual date on not. We had an official first date, if you remember," Rachel put her hand in front of Quinn and moved the finger where her red ring belonged.

"Yes, I know. Anyway, I love it here,"

Rachel looked around the park watching the animals running around and looking at the old playground. Pretty much the entire thing was rusted and there was trash covering the ground.

"You're crazy," said Rachel jokingly because the brunette really did love the park as much as Quinn.

Quinn laughed in response and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "And you, my darling, are crazy as well,"

Rachel shook her head at the silly behavior that Quinn seemed to have this early morning. Rachel was about to comment on Quinn's childish ways when a freezing breeze hit her head on, sending her hair flying.

"It's so much colder than I thought it'd be," commented Rachel as she shivered.

"I like this kind of weather, not too cold and not hot. Warm with a nice breeze." Quinn sighed and twirled in the blowing wind. Quinn didn't even seem to notice the light rain drops that began to fall as she danced.

Rachel smiled at her adoringly and laughed. Quinn had a giant smile plastered to her face as she spun in the park, leaves blowing in her hair. This only made Rachel laugh more and become thankful that her crazy girlfriend had made her come out so early.

Rachel liked spring and really hated this kind of weather. Quinn knew that and Rachel knew that Quinn loved the cold and she loved the warm. Some days they were complete opposites on things, but Rachel liked it that way.

Rain began to come down harder and faster, but Quinn didn't seem to even notice.

"Quinn," laughed Rachel, trying to get the blondes attention, but the blonde just kept on dancing. "Quinn, it's raining,"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and stopped the blonde's movement. "Hey! I was having fun."

"It's raining," repeated Rachel putting her hands over her head in an attempt to keep herself dry.

Quinn smiled wider, as she saw the look Rachel was giving her. Quinn couldn't help but think that Rachel looked cuter in the rain, if that were possible.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and held them in between their chests. "You know, I've always had this fantasy," began Quinn but stopped half way through and looked away in fake embarrassment.

Rachel perked up and leaned in closer to listen. "A fantasy? Does it involve anyone in particular?"

Quinn smiled, getting the exact reaction that she had been hoping for. "Yes actually, you are a huge part of this one."

"Ohhh!" Rachel smiled at her excitedly. "Do tell me about this fantasy, that we have not already done."

"Well, I've always wanted to get kissed in the rain," Once Quinn had said she blushed in real embarrassment thinking how silly and cliché it was to want to be kissed in the rain. But Rachel thought it was endearing.

"Really?" laughed Rachel in fake surprise. "Well, I did promise to make all your fantasies come true." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "So I don't see why I can't help you with this one,"

Rachel pulled Quinn down and went on her tippy toes. Once there lips connected it began to rain harder, soaking both of them. Quinn fell harder into the kiss, sending Rachel backwards until her back hit a tree, the tree.

Quinn placed her hands on the tree to steadying Rachel and herself before they fell. Rachel grabbed onto the fabric of Quinn sweater and pulled her closer. Quinn nipped at Rachel's lip as their tongues battled for dominance.

Quinn curled her tongue, swiping it across the roof of Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned and held onto Quinn tighter.

A large rumble of thunder made both the girls jump, another bang of thunder came quickly followed by and flash of lightning. The two girls pulled away from each other and looked up at the sky through the tree branches.

"Oh crap," exclaimed Quinn. "We should probably get going now so we don't, you know die."

A large flash of lightning lit up the sky, both girls jumped again, tumbling into each other. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her from under the tree and began running towards the main road.

The two girls jogged down the pathway in the middle of the park. They could barely see where they were going as the rain was going down so hard it was like trying to look through a water fall. Quinn was relying on the faint flashes of light created by the lightning and Rachel was relying on Quinn.

Quinn squeezed onto Rachel's hand tighter before she quickened her pace.

Rachel noticed that they were no longer going towards the park exit. "Where are we going?" she yelled over the pouring rain.

Quinn turned her head to Rachel, but only slowed her pace for a second. "I'm trying to look for that gazebo shelter thing around here," Quinn blinked rapidly. "I think I see it, c'mon."

Rachel followed Quinn, her shoes and the bottoms of her pants getting muddy with each step she took. She couldn't see anything so Rachel closed her eyes and let Quinn guide her completely.

Rachel only opened her eyes when she no longer felt bullets of water hitting her. She creaked only one eye open, and sighed in relief when she saw that she was in the dry shelter. Quinn was looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

Quinn brushed the wet, matted hair from Rachel's forehead. "Are you ok Rach?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Why did you have your eyes closed?" Quinn wiped a drop of water from her cheek.

"I couldn't even see so I just closed my eyes," Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

Quinn cracked a smile. "Alright," Quinn looked around them. "I think we can stay here for a little bit. Just wait until it calms down."

Rachel nodded her head. Her eyes trailed over Quinn's wet body. Her blonde hair was soaking and dripping, so was her clothing. Her shirt stuck to her deliciously and it didn't help that her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Rachel shook her head and tried to clear her head. Then saw that Quinn was smiling again. "Do you still like this kind of weather?" Rachel's voice went up in disbelief.

Quinn looked at her with a guilty expression. "Is it bad that I do?"

"Yes! Well, no it's ok. But look at me! I'm soaked," exclaimed Rachel.

"But I like you wet," Quinn smirked at Rachel.

"Nice one," said Rachel unfazed. "Now whose head's in the gutter?"

"By the look that you were just giving me, probably both of us," laughed Quinn.

Rachel tried to ignore her burning cheeks. "Shut up," Rachel began to shiver. "And get over here, I'm cold,"

Quinn stepped over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around the shivering girl. "You should have brought a coat."

Rachel huffed into Quinn's chest. "Well, I didn't know that it was going to rain," Rachel looked up at Quinn. "And even if it did rain I didn't expect us to stay in it,"

"Are you saying that you'd rather we have gone home than make out in the rain with me,"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and a teasing smile formed on her lips. "Maybe,"

Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel closer to her. Rachel could feel the vibrations of Quinn's laughter, almost lulling her to sleep again.

"We should phone your mom, she could probably pick us up," Rachel stepped back from the warmth of Quinn to let the blonde retrieve her phone. Quinn stood there not doing anything. "You have your phone right?" Rachel's voice rose with panic.

Quinn thought for a moment. "No," she said simply.

Rachel looked at the storm that was still going as strong as it had been 5 minutes ago. "We may be stuck here for hours Quinn!" Rachel began searching her own pockets hoping to find the cell phone she knew was sitting on Quinn's bedside table.

"It'll be ok Rach," Quinn pulled the panicking girl towards her. "The storm will stop eventually and we'll be out of here. We'll go to dinner with our families. Probably argue a bit. And then we'll go to bed together,"

"The only reason you're calm is because you like this kind of horrible weather,"

"Yes, I love the weather and I _love_ the company even more," Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel sighed and said nothing. She played with a string hanging from Quinn's damp red sweater. Minutes passed without either of them saying anything, the sounds of the dripping water filling the air. This made Rachel smile because it reminded her of a time in a bathroom 1 year ago. The sound of a dripping faucet replacing the sounds of dripping rain.

Rachel was suddenly in the bathroom, remembering everything Quinn had said and everything she had realized. It amazed Rachel that that had only been just over a year ago. She knew that it hadn't been long but it's now hard for her to remember what is was like before. You know, before Quinn.

"Quinn," mumbled Rachel.

Quinn seeming to be deep in thought as well didn't respond.

"Quinn," Rachel said a bit louder.

Quinn looked down to Rachel, her hazel eyes slightly glazed over but looking bright and happy.

"Yeah,"

"You remember when you confessed how you felt about me."

"In the bathroom,"

Rachel nodded her head and bit her lip. "Even back then you were so romantic,"

"Oh be quiet," Quinn had a smile on her face though. "Yes, of course I remember. I was actually just thinking about it,"

"Yeah me too,"

"We're a lot different now. Well I feel different,"

Rachel wrapped her arms over Quinn's neck, trying to ignore the chill that ran up her spine. "In what way?"

"I-I don't know. I just feel better,"

"Happier?"

"Yeah happier, like I've grown somehow, we've grown," Quinn kissed Rachel nose. "And it's all because of you,"

Rachel smiled. "Yep you're definitely still a romantic,"

A strong gust of wind blew right through the gazebo, sending both girls in to a fit of shivers.

"Jesus it's cold," said Quinn pulling Rachel closer to her.

"I can't see how you like the fall, _at all._ Everything is getting so cold and it's constantly raining," said Rachel into Quinn's chest.

"I just like it, granted this is kinda a bummer," Rachel chuckled softly. "I'm still happy,"

"No specific reason why you like it?"

Rachel felt Quinn shrug her shoulders. "Perfect cuddling weather?" said Quinn, though it came out as a question.

"Really Quinn?" Rachel rolled her eyes, though Quinn couldn't see it she knew that Rachel had.

"I like the look of it, the colors and the animals. It's really… nice."

"Ahh, I get it. The colors, the artist in you definitely showing,"

"Yeah maybe that's it,"

Rachel suddenly moved away from Quinn and stared at her wide eyes.

"Do you hear that?" Rachel ran to the edge of the gazebo and saw only drizzling rain.

"Hear what?" Quinn followed Rachel to the edge.

"Exactly, there's no more thunder or lightning. And it's not even rain that hard anymore. We can go home now and get in to something dry," Rachel began tugging on Quinn.

Quinn was led by Rachel for only a second before she stopped.

Rachel turned to Quinn with a questioning look. "What? Let's go I'm freezing,"

"Let's go where?" asked Quinn biting her lip in anticipation.

"Let's go home," Rachel said simply.

"Home? As in my house," Quinn smiled brightly.

Rachel nodded her head realizing what she had said. She hadn't even thought about it, but Quinn's house was like a second home to her, or rather Quinn was.

"Yeah, home," Rachel tugged on Quinn again. Quinn didn't stop this time and followed Rachel all the way back to the house, back _home_.

Quinn couldn't get over it and could only think of what she had said in the gazebo. Of how they had grown so much and the small word that Rachel had just said proved what they have become.

When they arrived at the house Rachel burst in and sighed as the warm air instantly heated her shivering body. Rachel dropped Quinn's hand, kick her muddy, wet shoes off. Quinn did the same, then followed Rachel up the stairs towards her room.

Once they reached the room they threw their damp shirts off, discarding them to the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Rachel, retrieving a t-shirt from Quinn's drawers. Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel holding the Buzz Lightyear shirt. Suddenly an idea came to Quinn and she threw her damp sweater back on, sending her phone flying out of her pocket.

Rachel froze and stared at the discarded phone, before looking slowly up at Quinn.

"Was that your cell phone?" asked Rachel in a warning tone.

Quinn looked at the phone then quickly back up to Rachel.

"You had your phone with you the whole time and you made us stay in the cold! The entire time!" yelled Rachel, stomping her foot.

"Umm, can we talk about this later?" Quinn continued putting her sweater on.

Rachel dropped the t-shirt. "What? Where are you going we just got back," yelled Rachel to Quinn, who had already stepped out of her bedroom.

Rachel ran out behind her, and stood at the foot of the stairs.

Quinn put her shoes on and turned to Rachel. "I'll be back soon, Rach. Sorry 'bout the phone. Get warm, take a shower and I'll see you soon. I love you,"

Quinn shut the door and ran out of the house while Rachel just stood there in disbelief. The brunette stared at the closed door for a moment before deciding not to run after Quinn and instead deciding on taking a shower as she was too cold.

* * *

><p>"Quinn I can't believe you just left me like that," Rachel placed Quinn a dish to clean.<p>

"I know I'm sorry sailor," Quinn said hoping the nickname would change Rachel's attitude.

Rachel gave Quinn an angry look. "No, don't do that. And you had your phone the entire time. I could have gotten sick,"

"I know, I'm sorry." Quinn set the dishes down and turned off the water. "I just wanted to be with you,"

Rachel whipped a towel a Quinn's thigh. Quinn tried to jump away, but was a fraction too slow. "We're always together,"

"I-I just, I don't know. Thought it'd fun," Quinn said rubbing her thigh.

"Fun? Alright Quinn," Rachel rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Rachel put the towel on the counter and stepped out of the kitchen.

Quinn followed close behind. "I know you're mad about me having the phone and I have nothing to say to make you any less. But for me leaving really quickly after we got _home,_" Quinn couldn't help but smile, but Rachel gave her a dirty look. "I have something to show you. And it will _not _make you angry, probably happy actually."

Rachel sighed looking at Quinn. It was impossible for her to stay mad at the blonde. Rachel nodded. "Ok, show me this magical thing that will make me happy,"

Quinn ran and grabbed Rachel's coat and shoes. "We need to go outside,"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course," Though she put her coat and shoes on.

Quinn opened the door for Rachel and the stepped outside in the cool evening air. Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel and led her down the drive way.

Though she was still mad, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "Where are we going?"

"The park,"

"Again?" exclaimed Rachel.

"It'll be quick. And you'll love it,"

Rachel said nothing just walked with Quinn until they reached the park, where Quinn led her to their bench. Rachel went to sit down but Quinn stopped her.

"Come here," Quinn motioned for Rachel to stand with her in front of their tree.

Rachel walked over to Quinn's side and looked at the tree. She gasped at what she saw, her hands instantly reaching out to touch the rough bark.

Engraved in the tree were the initials QF and RB surrounded by a heart. Along with the words _to infinity_ above the heart and _and beyond_ at the bottom of the heart.

"Quinn," Rachel said adoringly.

"You like it?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded her head, a dopy smile on her face.

"You mad?" asked Quinn delicately.

"Kind of hard to be mad after this," Rachel laughed.

"Well I am a romantic after all," Quinn laughed along with Rachel.

"You sure are,"

Droplets of water began to fall. Rachel looked up to Quinn for the first time since she had seen the tree.

Quinn held out her hand. "Let's go home,"

Rachel grabbed the hand and kissed Quinn quickly. They began walking back.

Rachel looked back the realizing how much bigger the tree had gotten since their first sort of date. "It's grown so much,"

Quinn followed Rachel's eyes and stared up and down the tree. She looked down to Rachel before speaking and locked her eyes. "Yeah, I guess it has."

* * *

><p>"Fall," said Quinn, still smiling.<p>

"Spring," said Rachel smiling as well.

Rhal nodded to Rachel. Rachel flipped over the card, the word _fall_ written on it. He then turned to Quinn, who flipped over her card that had the word _spring_ on it.

"Congratulations you two. Another point,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted.<strong>

**Tell me what you think. Good or bad, all is welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! Thanks for all the Reviews and Favorites and Alerts.**

* * *

><p>Rhal looked at the questions in his hand.<p>

"So, Rachel, who said I love you first?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grade 10. March.<strong>_

"Quinn, are you absolutely sure you do not want me to come with you?" repeated Rachel for the fifth time.

And once again Quinn lied and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine Rach."

Rachel patted down the front of Quinn's shirt and looked worriedly into hazel eyes. "Ok,"

"You have nothing to be worried about. It's just lunch," said Quinn trying to convince herself as well as Rachel.

"Can I just… I don't know, like, hide in a bush," Quinn smirked. "Just to watch over you," Rachel said desperately.

"Its lunch, with my dad in public," Quinn grabbed Rachel's face. "It will be fine,"

Rachel sighed and leaned into Quinn's touch. She nodded her head but her forehead was still creased with worry. Quinn soothingly rubbed a thumb over Rachel's forehead.

"I mean it'll be ok. We do have somethings in common, like ummm…we like traveling. When I was younger he'd take me out of school for a couple days and we'd just explore," Quinn smiled at the thought. "Then I met you and really wanted to go to New York," Rachel smiled and bit her bottom lip. "But he didn't want me to go, said something about it being dangerous,"

Rachel frowned and looked suddenly worried again.

Quinn threw on her cardigan and grabbed her purse.

Quinn kissed Rachel quickly. "I should go now,"

"I-I'll miss you," stuttered Rachel.

Quinn dropped her hands from Rachel's face and slid on a pair pale blue shoe to match her dress.

"We'll see each other in like 3 hours; you won't have time to miss me,"

"But I will anyway,"

Quinn chuckled. "I'll miss you too, sailor," Quinn took a deep breath to steady herself before reaching for the door handle. Quinn turned back to Rachel. "I…" Quinn's breath hitched because god, those damn chocolate eyes. "I umm… I'll see you," Quinn managed to choke out before tumbling out of Rachel's house.

Quinn walked down Rachel's driveway and onto the side walk. It was the perfect day, not as perfect as a day during the fall, but still amazing. Quinn knew Rachel would love it; they should do a picnic, hang out at the park, and maybe go to the dinner.

But she had to see her dad, or whoever he was now. Could she really call the man who was willing to kick her out, banish her from the house she had grown up in because she was gay, her dad? Quinn didn't know, and her heart sped just thinking about how she was going to find out. She was getting close to the place where she was meeting him, and the clamminess of her hand and the rapid puffs of breaths she was dealing with made her rethink turning Rachel down.

She really wished Rachel were here, she'd know what to do. Even if she didn't, she'd know how to calm Quinn. Probably do something ridiculous like sing a song, but it'd help. Quinn was just about to take out her phone from her pocket, when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Quinn?" came a low, questioning almost nervous voice.

Quinn spun around and faced her da- or Russell. "Hi," she said, as if he was a complete stranger. Really he was though.

Russell placed his hand on her black pants and awkwardly smiled at Quinn. "It's good to see you," He made a move almost as if to touch Quinn, but dropped his hand a second latter. Quinn was thankful.

Quinn nodded her head in response. She wasn't all that happy to see him, so she just kept quiet.

Russell gestured to the restaurant. "We should go in now,"

Quinn followed him and muttered a quiet "thank you" when he held the door open for her. They were seated almost immediately, as it seemed the Russell somehow knew the owners of the restaurant and it probably had to do with the fact of the money Quinn saw him slip into the waiter's hand.

Quinn looked over her menu, hoping to find something quick. She was thinking that she could get something huge and just eat it the entire time, and one cannot speak if their mouth is full; a major Fabray rule.

"So, how's school?" Russell looked over his menu at Quinn.

Quinn looked over her menu, stared at Russell, then hid back behind the menu. "It's alright," she said simply. She should go for a giant bowl of pasta, with meat sauce. She hasn't had meat in so long, with the amount of time she has been spending with Rachel. Every time she even went to take a bite of bacon Rachel would be there, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"That's great. Still on the Cheerios?"

"Yeah, still on the Cheerios," Quinn nodded, though she doubted he could see her behind the menu.

"And how's your mother?" asked Russell.

Quinn's hands fidgeted as she looked over the different beverages. "She's doing well," If no longer drinking and passing out every afternoon was well.

The waiter that had escorted them to their table came back and asked for their order. Quinn opted on the pasta, but self consciously got the sauce without the meat. She could just feel Rachel smiling at her. Russell got the steak and a glass of wine; he offered one to Quinn with a hopeful smile. But Quinn shook her head and said "no" as fast as she could affectively smashing any hope that he had that this would be a happy father and daughter experience.

The menus were taken leaving, Quinn without a hiding place. There were a few moments of silence as Quinn looked anywhere but Russell while Russell took sips of his wine.

"I'm glad that school is going well," stated Russell. God when was this small talk going to stop and they were going to actually talk about the elephant in the room.

"Me too," said Quinn with a small, barely there smile. But that small twitch of her lips sent Russell through the roof.

"So the classes are easy? You're such a smart girl Quinn," Russell sighed happily. "The only class you ever had trouble with was Physics."

Ok, here we go.

Quinn stared directly at Russell. "Actually, I'm still having trouble in Physics, but I'm getting help from Rachel,"

Russell's smile faltered and he placed his wine down on the table. "Ahh," he leaned back in his chair. "I see," Now he became the fidgeting one.

"She's really smart," said Quinn. "Rachel," she clarified.

Russell nodded, he ran a hand through his hair. "So are you and her still…." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Together?"

"Yes," said Quinn proudly. They weren't exactly out at school yet. But Rachel's parents knew and her parents knew, and she's pretty sure Mike and Tina knew. But it was just a guess.

Russell looked uneasy. So Quinn spoke up, just for the hell of it. "She helped me get ready today," Quinn gestured to her dress. "She's wonderful," Quinn continued. Every word that came out of her mouth made Russell seem more uncomfortable. "She's smart, talented and really rather beautiful,"

Russell straightened in his chair and looked at Quinn disturbingly. "Keep your voice down Quinn," he whispered yelled.

"Why?" said Quinn through clenched teeth, though she did bring her voice to a whisper.

Russell was just about the respond when the waiter came and placed the food in the table. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked politely.

Quinn huffed a sigh and crossed her legs under the table. "No, thank you,"

Russell shook his head and smiled at the young boy. "No, we are _fine_," Russell said to the waiter but his eyes stared expectantly at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked down at her food, suddenly her appetite was gone. With the waiter gone, she stared back up to Russell, who was cutting through his steak, their previous discussion forgotten.

The steak was not important right now. Neither was the spaghetti in front of her, but Quinn was still paying more attention to it than the problem at hand.

Quinn took at bit of her food and chewed it angrily; Russell gave her a disapproving look. Quinn set her fork down on the plate; it clanked and sent pasta sauce flying. She didn't fucking care about the Fabray rules right now.

"Quinn," said Russell sternly.

"Russell," Quinn said right back, in the same condescending tone. Russell looked outraged but calmly put his fork and knife down giving Quinn a stern look.

"That is no way to behave Quinn,"

Quinn threw her head back a laughed though there was nothing funny about this situation. "C'mon, me suddenly having bad table manners is _not_ what's making you mad,"

"Quinn," Russell's voice came out warningly.

"I don't need this from you," Quinn shot up from her chair, almost knocking it down. She turned and left the wobbling chair and a distraught looking father behind and stormed out of the restaurant ignoring the stares.

She shoved the door open and refrained from kicking over the trash can. She balled her hands into fists as she felt tears prickle in her eyes. She needed Rachel, if only Rachel had come. Where's Rachel?

Her hand twitched to her purse to grab her phone, she began speed walking away while she dialed Rachel's number. Her eyes were too blurry to see, and after three unsuccessful attempts of dialing she shoved the phone back in her purse.

She could only imagine how insane she looked right now, her mascara running, one of a dress strap hanging off her shoulder and her flats flopping off her heals.

She only stopped when she realized a car was following behind her slowly. Well shit, on top of her crappy lunch she was going to get kidnapped and killed today.

The car drove up beside her, and the passenger side window was lowered revealing not a killer but Russell.

"Quinn," he yelled desperately, glancing from Quinn to the road. "Let's talk about this,"

Quinn shook her head and continued walking. "You want to talk about my bad table manners or the fact that you left," The tears were coming back.

"Quinn, plea-"

"Don't! I can't believe that you wanted to see me and just pretend that everything was ok," yelled Quinn over the loud street.

Russell sighed, defeated. "Ok, we'll talk," Quinn paused. "Please Quinn,"

The car stopped beside Quinn, Russell reached over and flung the door open for her. Quinn shuffled inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Fine, let's talk," Quinn wiped at her cheeks. "I'm gay dad,"

Russell's heart swelled at the word dad, despite hearing the word gay. "I know, but it's hard for me to understand,"

"And you don't think it was hard for me?" Quinn hit the dashboard with her hand in frustration. "You taught me every day that being gay was wrong and- and a sin. How do you think I felt when I realized-" Quinn's voice cracked.

"I-I don't know Quinn,"

"I know you don't. But you didn't even try to know. Mom did though." Quinn was full out crying now, ugly crying; heaving and hiccoughing, nose running and tears coming by the gallon. She just needed Rachel. "You left when I needed you the most, when I needed my dad to say that it was going to be ok. You. Left." Quinn tilted her head up at him. "You should have tried," Quinn placed her head in her hands.

Russell just sat there, his daughter falling apart in front of him. He didn't know, and he didn't understand. It killed him because he should, but he just didn't have it in him to.

"I can't Quinn,"

This just made Quinn cry harder, her body shaking with each shuddering breath.

"Try," Quinn needed her dad to at least try.

It was silent for a while, the only sounds were the cars passing and Quinn's heavy breathing.

"Help me,"

Quinn tilted her head up slowly to look at the man in front of her. She took her head out of her hand and sniffed, wiping her hand across her nose. Russell hurt even more, the small action reminding him that the woman in front of him was still his little girl. It was hard to see but it was there and he knew for his little girl he had to try.

"Ok, I'll help," Quinn said quietly, nervously.

"Talk to me about it,"

Ok where to start? Thought Quinn.

Quinn swallowed thickly. "I- I like girls." Quinn started; she could have said that she liked girls the way she was supposed to like boys. But she had no clue how she was supposed to feel about boys. Was her heart supposed to jump when she saw one, like it did for Rachel? Was her body supposed to tingle wherever a boy touched her, like it did for Rachel? Were they as soft and gentle and caring as Rachel?

She knew that a boy, or another girl for that matter was never going to live up to Rachel. So she took back her previous statement. "I like Rachel actually, so much." She had to get her father to understand. "Do you remember meeting mom?"

Russell nodded. "Yes,"

"How did you feel?"

Russell sighed, finally understanding. "I felt… amazing, happy, grateful,"

"I feel like that about Rachel, maybe I didn't feel it right away but I do now. And when I finally had her, dad, I felt like I could do an-"

"Anything," Russell finished for Quinn. There it was the moment he understood, not completely and he still needed to adjust but his mind was in the right place.

"Yeah," Quinn looked hopefully at him, tears prickling at her eyes again. "And it's all because of her, dad. She's it," realization dawned on Quinn. "Its her." muttered Quinn. It felt like her heart had jumped out of her chest and smacked her in the face, screaming at her for not realizing sooner. "I love her,"

Quinn breathed deeply, this time happy tears in her eyes. She looked up to her dad and for the first time in a long time she saw understanding and even a flicker of acceptance but she knew that they were a long way away from that.

"I know," Russell said softly.

Quinn stared at him wide eyed. How could have her homophobic, simple minded father have known that she loved Rachel before Quinn had?

Russell laughed quietly. "If you felt the way about Rachel the same way I felt about your mother, than you must love her. Must have loved her since freshman year,"

Quinn could only nod, too much running through her mind, mostly Rachel but other things as well. Quinn began fidgeting, just like in the restaurant because now she really wanted to see Rachel. Her heart was pounding and she was afraid it was going to slap her again if she didn't get a move on. But her dad, not Russell, or a stranger but her dad was still sitting next to her.

Russell watched Quinn's bouncing leg and excited, flushed cheeks and knew that it was probably time to take her home. Russell put the key in the ignition and turned on the car, but didn't move as a pale hand was placed on his in the steering wheel.

"Thank you dad, for trying," whispered Quinn.

Russell turned over his hand and held on to Quinn's. "I'm beginning to understand, not fully, but more than I ever have. I'll try"

"That's all I needed, dad," Quinn squeezed his hand lightly before pulling away and placing her hands back in her lap.

"I'm going to take you home now," Russell put his foot on the gas pedal and turned onto the road. The drive was relatively silent until Russell turned onto the wrong road.

"Umm, I know it's been a while but our house is down that street,"

"I've decided to take you to Rachel's" said Russell calmly, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Are you serious? You're not going to like… say something to her are you?" Quinn panicked.

"No, I'm taking baby steps here Quinn," Russell chuckled.

Quinn blushed and looked down to her hands. "Ohh, sorry. Umm, thanks."

Quinn willed herself not to cry again; because she was a mess right now and if she was going to tell Rachel that she loved her she was not going to be a heaving, runny mess. Quinn opened the mirror from the small attachment on the cars roof and looked at herself. She grimaced when she saw her puffy, red eyes and messy makeup.

"Oh my god," Quinn began looking for a napkin in her purse.

"Don't use the lords name in vain," said Russell lightly. Quinn shook her head in disbelief; they have gone a long way today, she wasn't even yelled at for saying the "god's name in vain".

Russell pulled the car over, just on the curve that lead to Rachel's street. Russell unbuckled his seat belt and turned completely towards Quinn. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the end of it on his tongue before bringing it to Quinn's face.

Quinn flinched away in disgusted. "Eww, dad."

Russell sighed and grabbed Quinn's chin, turning her face so that she was staring at him. He silently pleaded with her, just to let him have this one thing and Quinn hesitantly complied. He wiped the handkerchief on her cheek, cleaning the smudged mascara and wiping her nose as if she were 5 again.

Quinn just sat there, here hands in her lap with her eyes staring at the ceiling, so that her dad could get the mess under her eyes. She bit her lip as she waited and sniffed slightly. Russell took the handkerchief off her face but placed a steady hand on her cheek.

Quinn looked at him, with a smile. "So, am I presentable?"

Russell's eyes flashed over Quinn, though he already knew the answer. "Yes. You look beautiful," Quinn swore she saw a beady tear forming in Russell's eye, but decided the light was playing tricks on her and dismissed it.

Russell buckled his seat belt and drove the last few feet to Rachel's street before stopping at the house that Quinn said was Rachel's.

There was a moment where neither of them said anything, not even looking at each other. Quinn turned to her dad.

"It was good to see you, dad," she smiled because didn't even have to lie about it.

"You too, darling," Russell unlocked the doors, allowing Quinn to leave.

"Bye, dad," said Quinn before opening her door and stepping out.

Russell started the car, but stopped when he saw Quinn nervously staring at the Berry's house while standing on the front lawn. Russell chuckled, he rolled down his window. "Good luck Quinn," her yelled. "Get your umm… girl," he added hesitantly while smiling sheepishly at Quinn.

Quinn didn't even know her dad could smile without faking, let alone sheepishly.

"Thanks," she laughed. That was all she needed just a little hand from her dad, to push her forward. She smiled to herself as she walked towards Rachel's door and as she heard the sound of a car engine disappearing, because for _once_ her dad had been there when she needed him.

But now she needed Rachel. Just like she always needed Rachel, except now was more important as it would be pretty hard to confess her love of Rachel, without Rachel.

Fuck, she had no clue what she was thinking.

She knocked on the door anyway.

The door swung open and Leroy smiled down at her.

"Good afternoon Quinn. You know you don't have to knock here anymore," he said, leading Quinn inside the house.

"Right, I forgot,"

"No worries," Leroy turned to face the staircase leading up stairs. "Rachel, Quinn is here,"

When they received no reply Leroy told her to just head on up stairs, and that Rachel was probably listening to her music to loud. He also mentioned that he liked her outfit but that was hardly important right now.

Quinn jogged up the stairs and ignored the laugh she heard from Leroy when she lost her footing and hit her shin on the stairs.

She walked down the hall to Rachel's open bedroom, Quinn leaned against the door frame when she saw Rachel dancing excitedly to music blasting from a set of head phoned placed in her ears. Rachel seemed to have no clue of the blonde's presence.

Quinn's eyes trailed over Rachel's bedroom, she'd seen it a thousand times so she didn't know why she was doing it now.

Her eyes traveled to Rachel's bed and up to the ceiling. It reminded her of the first time they had gotten… carried away while watching Hairspray. They still haven't gone all the way, they've explored.

Yeah they've explored the hell out of each other.

Quinn fidgeted in the door way, and smiled as a dancing Rachel turned away and shook her ass, Quinn loved her ass. Loved everything about her, really.

They were going slow, brutally, killingly, achingly slow. Quinn didn't want that, she wanted Rachel, all of her.

Ok, Quinn needed to focus. Quinn remembered that day, a couple months ago. The day they got carried away, while watching Hairspray.

Quinn remembered that day, not only because her and Rachel took a step in their relationship physically but also because it was one of the first times she felt the crazy love that she feels now for Rachel. She felt it then and it has only grown.

And now it's just as brutal, killing and aching as their physical, slow burning, part of them.

Quinn could hear the music coming from Rachel's headphones, she was worried Rachel was going to go deaf and it was also concerning that Rachel hadn't seen her by now. Her girlfriend was deaf and blind.

Rachel jumped on the bed and spun around a few times. Rachel spotted a figure in the door way and let out a high pitched scream before tumbling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

Damn it, Rachel now probably also has brain damage too.

Quinn ran over to the brunette on the ground and kneeled beside her. Quinn removed the ear buds from Rachel's ears before even attempting to speak. "You ok?"

Rachel looked up at her startled, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I'm alright. How long have you been standing there?"

"Ohh, not long," Quinn said innocently.

Rachel removed herself from the floor and dragged Quinn to the bed. "How was lunch with your dad?"

"It actually went really well," Quinn took a hesitant breath. "It made me realize stuff," Ok that was pathetic.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Rachel.

"I- it umm," Rachel gasped and touched her hand to Quinn's face, staring directly in her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Rachel questioned worriedly, but also angrily.

Quinn shook Rachel's hand off her face and tried to focus on what she was going to say. "It's doesn't matter,"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters. I will go find that man and talk to him, make him realize the amazing daughter he has and maybe I will smack some sen-" Quinn clamped a hand over Rachel's mouth.

Rachel huffed through her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn just fell harder.

"Rach, there was some crying but it's ok now," Quinn smiled and kept her hand on Rachel's mouth. If she was going to get what she needed to say out, Rachel was going to have to be quiet. "Rachel, my dad has an understanding now. I had to help him, but he's coming along. While I was helping him I couldn't stop thinking about how important you were to me and how I would put you first no matter what he said. That's all I could say to him. That you were it and that you make me feel invincible," Rachel's eyes softened and Quinn could feel her smile against her hand. "I told him that I love you Rachel. I love you,"

There Quinn said it, it was out in the open and she just needed Rachel's reply. There was a moment of silence between them, where Quinn just stared at the shocked Rachel.

"Mi mohve mpou moo," said Rachel against Quinn's hand. Quinn lowered her hand from Rachel's mouth quickly.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Quinn, bunching her hands in her lap and bouncing excitedly.

"I love you too, Quinn,"

In her excitement Quinn pounced on Rachel and kissed her fiercely, and pretty sloppily.

"I love you," they both repeated between kisses and possible groping.

Both distracted by the other they fell of the bed. Quinn landed on her back, smacking her head on the floor but Rachel landed softly on her and remained intact.

"Ow," whined Quinn, holding on to the back of her head with her hand though she was still smiling.

Rachel just continued to kiss every inch of Quinn's face until the blonde laughed.

"Rach stop," Quinn squealed. Literally squeal. She was just too happy that she didn't even care that she was acting like a little girl.

"Never, never ever," mumbled Rachel against Quinn's cheek.

Quinn rolled out from under Rachel and jumped onto her feet. "I love you," said Quinn as she gazed at Rachel.

"I love you too," said Rachel jumping up as well.

"I lo-"

"We get it, you love each other," Hiram interrupted from the living room down stairs.

Quinn flushed and laughed slightly with Rachel.

Rachel held her hands together behind her back and swayed her body while smiling at Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but think that they must've looked ridiculous, just staring at each other with dopy expressions.

"Quinn," this time it was Leroy yelling. "Quinn, you better not be kanoodling with my daughter," he yelled again when he received no response.

"No," Quinn yelled back rushing to Rachel's door. She swung it open and looked fearfully at Leroy standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm guessing you'll be staying for super, but I suggest you go home for the night. Alright?"

Quinn nodded mutely.

"Great I'll phone Judy," Leroy smiled and turned away.

Quinn walked back into Rachel's room to find the brunette staring at her ceiling.

"I've probably said it enough but I love you," said Rachel.

She could never say it enough and Quinn could never hear it enough.

"I love you too, sailor,"

* * *

><p>"Quinn, honey the phones for you," called Judy.<p>

Quinn leapt from her bed and met her mom in the hallway to retrieve the phone.

"Hello," said Quinn into the phone.

"Hi Quinn, its dad," came the surprisingly soft voice.

"Hey dad," Quinn walked back into her bedroom, away from the questioning look from her mom.

"I- um wanted to know how it went with Rachel," Russell cleared his throat nervously.

"It was amazing dad. She loves me too," Quinn said in a dreamy voice, causing Russell to chuckle lightly in the background.

"That's great honey," Quinn could hear him shuffling. "I'm very happy for you. But that's not the only reason I called,"

"What is it?" asked Quinn nervously.

"Well, I know that we are just starting to see, um, eye to eye again. But I'm going to be taking a trip, to get my head around this situation,"

Quinn's heart dropped. "Oh, ok,"

Sensing her disappointment Russell continued quickly. "It's not that I don't want to see you, it's just I need time, Quinn. I wanted to phone you to let you know, I love you honey."

"Where are you going?" Quinn picked at a stray fluff on her blanket.

"New York,"

Quinn stopped fidgeting and raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep, I've got to go now. But I should be back in a couple weeks," Russell took a deep breath. "I'm proud of you Quinn, don't forget that,"

"I won't. Love you, dad,"

"I love you too, dear,"

* * *

><p>"Quinn did," replied Rachel.<p>

Rhal nodded to Quinn to flip over her card. It read ME in big letters.

"Great! Another point for you two,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for the really long wait. I've been pretty busy, anyway, no time for excuses. **

* * *

><p>"Quinn what does Rachel do when you're sick?" asked Rhal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>November. Grade 11. <strong>

"Put this on, Quinn. It'll help." Rachel said as she placed a warm sweater over Quinn's head.

"It's not helping," said Quinn through the sweater.

"I just put it on, wait a little and you should soon feel warmer,"

Quinn put the hood of the sweater over her head and slid further under the blanket. Quinn smiled to herself as she was enclosed with darkness, but soon began coughing.

Rachel detangled the blanket off of Quinn's head and rubbed the blonde girl's back soothingly. Rachel kept her hand in steady circles as she handed Quinn a cup of water from the bedside table.

"Feel any better?" asked Rachel lightly after Quinn took a sip and handed the cup back.

Quinn rubbed her eyes and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Hmm," she mumbled as her eyes dropped slowly.

"I'm going to let you get some rest," said Rachel but strong arms circled around her waist and she found herself being pulled down to lie on the bed. "Quinn, I don't want to get sick. I can't sleep with you, even if _all _we're doing is sleeping."

The arms only tightened and Rachel fell completely on top of Quinn, being held as if she were a stuffed animal. Quinn buried her face in Rachel's shirt and refused to let go.

"Quinn, I can't get sick!" Rachel attempted to get out of the hold, but struggled miserably.

"Then we can be sick together," came Quinn's voice from under Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes and slackened against Quinn. She hoped the Quinn would eventually fall asleep and then she'd be able to slip out. "Fine you win," said Rachel but kept her face away from Quinn. Rachel thought that it'd be better to be safe than sorry.

"You know that I won't just let go when I fall asleep. I have the strength of a… umm a dinosaur,"

Rachel stopped attempting to think of ways of escaping and cracked a smile. "Dinosaur?" she questioned slowly.

"Yeah, you-you know they're strong," Quinn chuckled sleepily.

"How much cold medicine have you ingested, Quinn?" asked Rachel in mock seriousness.

"Believe it or not, but none, actually," Quinn nuzzled herself closer to Rachel, attempting to bring their faces nearer. Rachel turned her neck and directed the side of her face to Quinn.

"Not," Rachel giggled as Quinn kissed her cheek repeatedly. "I do not believe that,"

Quinn smiled against Rachel's cheek. "Good, cause I can't believe it either," Quinn kissed down to Rachel's jaw. "Now that we have discussed my possible drug use, come sleep with me and stop struggling. You know you want to."

Rachel tried again to push herself away from Quinn. "I _cannot_ damage my throat,"

"Not my fault you scream so loud," Quinn began playing with the edge of Rachel's shirt under the blanket.

Rachel smacked her hand away.

"Not what I'm talking about,"

"Why not?" Quinn pouted.

Rachel sighed feeling herself give in, though she tried to shake it off.

"How about you go to sleep, and if you're better later then we'll see what will happen,"

Quinn thought about it for a moment and silently agreed as a wave of sleepiness washed over her. Quinn released Rachel but not without a smack on the butt before rolling to the other side of the bed and wrapping herself in blankets.

"Even sick, I swear you are a sex addict," Rachel shot towards the bundle of blankets.

"I'm only addicted to sex with you," Quinn said, though Rachel had to strain to hear her through the layers.

"Can't blame you,"

Rachel sauntered out the door, making sure to sway her hips incase Quinn happened to take her head out from under the blanket.

Rachel waited down stairs in Quinn's living room. She sat on the couch and looked around trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly Judy walked into the room.

"Good morning Rachel!" The older blonde said brightly.

"Hello, Judy," Rachel smiled brightly.

Rachel was actually really happy to see Judy.

Judy had been completely supportive of them. Helping Quinn come to terms with who she was and how to be proud of it. She showed Quinn that even someone like herself, someone who had been taught to not accept anyone out of what they considered "normal", could actually be alright with Quinn being gay. Judy wasn't _just _ok with it, she was supportive and even happy about it.

"I would ask why you are just sitting in my living room so early. But I don't see the point; it always has to do with Quinn,"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. Whenever Rachel was out of her house it was with Quinn and whenever Quinn was out of her house it was with Rachel.

"Quinn's sick," said Rachel pointing to a tissue on the coffee table. "And I thought I could make her feel better,"

"I thought I heard her coughing last night. I told her to get more sleep and to eat healthier. But we both know that her eating habits are down the drain and she can't seem to stop talking to a certain someone on the phone every night."

Rachel laughed innocently and looked away.

"Do you want to help me make something for Quinn, honey?" asked Judy.

Rachel looked back at her and smiled brightly. She couldn't help but smile whenever she heard Judy call her sweet names like honey. It made her feel like she was part of the Fabray family.

"I'd love to help you!"

Rachel jumped up from the couch and followed Judy into the kitchen.

"What should we make?" asked Rachel as Judy went through the fridge.

"Well, we could make her something healthy,"

"She'd probably want bacon," Rachel shook her head in silent disappointment.

"She always wants bacon," called Judy from the fridge.

The older blonde closed the fridge door and set the ingredients for what they were going to make on the counter and turned the oven on.

"We should go for the classic chicken soup. Quinn loves it, one of the few healthy things she actually likes," said Judy as she washed her hands.

"Great, but if it's alright with you I would like to stay away from the chicken,"

Judy had a flash of confusion cross her face before recovering. "Alright, dear. Almost forgot you were a vegan," She chuckled. "If this is too uncomfortable for you, you don't have to help,"

"Don't worry about it, I can cut vegetables," Rachel began walking towards the drawers containing the cutlery.

Rachel took out a knife and grabbed the celery.

"Thank you, Rachel," Judy place the chicken on a tray and placed it in the oven.

"You know, you are here so often that the neighbors must think that you live here," laughed Judy after a moment of silent chopping.

Rachel laughed along. "The funny thing is my fathers say the same thing to Quinn,"

Judy shook her head in amusement. "You two do spend a lot of time together,"

Rachel nodded her head.

"What do you plan to do in the future, Rachel?"

The question came out of nowhere, but Rachel knew the answer better than the back of her hand. So without a second thought she answered.

"I will be on Broadway in New York,"

There was a short moment where Judy just continued chopping and Rachel thought the conversation was over, but Judy asked another, "And is Quinn in this future?"

It was definitely not what Rachel had thought was going to be asked. But she knew the answer to this one too. Of course she knew the answer, how could she not?

Quinn fit perfectly in her future. The beautiful blonde had already said she'd come to New York with her. Quinn even said that they'd go out to restaurants every Saturday. Quinn always fit perfectly.

"Of course she's in it," said Rachel proudly and confidently.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Judy continued to chop. "It's a long ways ahead,"

"Quinn will be there, I know she will," Rachel threw the chopped celery in the pot and started on the carrots.

"You guys are deciding where you're going to College or University soon, and I just want to make sure that you have talked about it." This time Judy stopped cutting and looked at Rachel.

"We have talked about it, and we both decided that it'd be best, for both of us, that we stay close to each other."

"Ok, because I trust you enough to know that Quinn won't get left behind."

Rachel put the knife down. "I promise I would never leave her. I know that I _couldn't_ leave,"

"I know dear, just an old mother worried for her daughter. She's been left behind too much," Judy started cutting the onions again. "But I trust you."

Rachel nodded her head and tried to pretend that the tears forming in Judy's eyes were from the onions.

They finished cutting the vegetables, and waited until the chicken was cooked before leaving the kitchen to let the full pot simmer.

Quinn came tumbling down the stairs, almost tripping on the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"I smell soup," she said simply once she saw Rachel and her mother sitting on the couch.

Judy smiled while Rachel tried not to laugh at the way Quinn's hair stood up at the back. "Rachel and I made you soup, dear."

Quinn flopped on the chair opposite to them and shut her eyes, though she didn't fall asleep.

"Do you want me to get you some soup Quinn?" asked Rachel.

"Hmm," Quinn nodded her head but didn't open her eyes.

Rachel smiled in amusement and began walking to the kitchen.

"How long have I've been sleeping?" asked Quinn to her mom.

Judy looked at the clock on the wall behind her. "About an hour, do you feel better?"

Quinn nodded her head and a smile crept on to her lips. "Rachel took care of me."

Quinn squinted her eyes open to find her mother smiling softly, almost in a dazed expression. "What's making you so happy mom?"

"Just very the fact that Rachel is taking care of you,"

"She always does," said Quinn. She didn't know whether it was the fact the she was still half asleep or that she had taken too much cough medicine but she began talking about Rachel without hesitation. "She's always there for me. She takes care of me. She sings to me."

"Is that so?" smiled Judy to her sleepy daughter.

Quinn nodded and sighed just as Rachel walked back into the room holding a steaming bowl of soup. Rachel placed it on the table in front of Quinn.

"Let it cool fist, alright?" said Rachel when Quinn moved to grab it.

Quinn instead grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. She began flicking through the channels, only stopping when a commercial for a Buzz LightYear action figure came on. She eventually settled on the Food Network.

Rachel left the room only to return shortly after with a spoon and napkins for Quinn.

"Move over," said Rachel, tapping Quinn.

Quinn sat up a moved to the side of the chair to let Rachel sit down.

Rachel handed Quinn the spoon as she felt Quinn's forehead.

"Well you look better," stated Rachel. "Do you feel better?"

Quinn hesitated. "Umm, kinda," Rachel shifted in the chair, Quinn panicked thinking she was going to leave. "But I'm not feeling all the great. I still need you," Quinn said with wide eyes, she finished speaking by coughing very loudly.

Rachel, clearly seeing that Quinn was faking, smiled and nodded her head. "Alright I'll stay,"

Quinn leaned against Rachel. "Thank you, I love you,"

Rachel laughed and handed the bowl of soup, that was now cooler, to Quinn. Quinn graciously took it and began eating, making noises of approval.

Judy laughed at her daughters antics. "Well I'm going to take a nap now. I trust Rachel can deal with you," she said jokingly before leaving.

"Yep she can," said Quinn between a mouth full of soup making it dribble down her chin. Rachel shook her head and wiped it away, happy that she brought extra napkins.

Judy turned the corner only stopping for a moment to watch Rachel giggle as she wiped soup out of Quinn's wild hair.

Judy couldn't believe that only 3 years ago Quinn was complaining about some Rachel Berry. About how she talked all the time. How she was trying to steal Finn. How she was annoying, always trying too hard and was way too confident. How she dressed horribly. And how nothing would take her down.

Judy couldn't believe that only about a year ago…. Was it a year? That short amount of time that Quinn had been rushing out of the house to see her "friend" Rachel during the crazy blizzard. The amazing smile on her face, the same one she still wears with Rachel, except now it's every day.

Only half a year ago Quinn had come out. There were a lot of tears, but it was that smile that came onto Quinn's face whenever she talked about Rachel that made Judy realize and _know_ that what her daughter was was right, though she didn't understand it, it was still right.

And now, Quinn, just like three years ago, can't stop talking about one Rachel Berry. About how her voice was the most amazing thing in the world, she was so thankful that she talked all the time. How she was trying to keep Finn and any other boy away from her. How she loved the face Rachel made when she was annoyed, how she didn't think that she could ever try hard enough to impress her and how she thought Rachel's confidence was amazing. How she loved Rachel's dresses and the bows in her hair. And how Rachel kept her head held high, no matter what.

The time seemed to have gone by so quickly, now Rachel was everything to Quinn though, as Judy is realizing, that Rachel had always been Quinn's everything.

Judy_ had_ a problem with Quinn being with Rachel but it's the smile that took that all away. It's the way Quinn talks to Rachel and the way Rachel talks to Quinn. Soft, honest, excited voices always fill the room when they are there.

"Sing for me," requests Quinn. Judy smiles as she heads upstairs, hearing the soft voice of Quinn.

"What do you want to hear?" asks Rachel without hesitation.

"Ummm…." There was a short pause. "You choose,"

Rachel voice began to fill the room, not her usual strong, loud I can hear for miles voice but a soft, gentle one. One that Quinn's prides in the fact that only she ever hears.

"_Tell me somethin', give me hope for the night, we don't know how we feel_"  
>"<em>We're just prayin' that we're doin' this right<em>" Quinn joined in on the last part, receiving an approving smile from Rachel.

"_Though that's not the way it seems_"  
><em>"Summer gone, now winter's on its way, I will miss the days we had<br>"The days we had, I will miss the days we had"  
>"The days we had, oh, I'll miss the days we had"<em>_  
><em>

"_Loving, leaving, it's too late for this now  
>Such esteem for each has gone<br>Has time driven our season away?"_

"_Cause that's the way it seems  
>In the world of the speech that is new<br>I'll be back again to stay  
>Again to stay<br>I'll be back again to stay  
>Again to stay<em>_  
><em>_I'll be back again to stay"_

Quinn finished and snuggled closer to Rachel on the small chair. They were both extremely squished but neither cared, nor did they want it any other way.

"I love it when you sing to me,"

"I love singing, and I love you. So it's the best of both worlds for me,"

Quinn laughed and turned her head to kiss Rachel's neck.

Quinn was quiet for a while, and just as Rachel thought that she had fallen asleep she said, "Thanks for taking care of me,"

"No problem, Quinn. You know you would have done the same for me,"

"Yeah but I probably would have let you kiss me," said Quinn teasingly.

"I doubt it. You would have said how you couldn't get sick for Cheerios. And that's just cheerleading, I would damage my voice. You love my voice, you wouldn't want that,"

Quinn scuffed. "And you love watching me cheer, so you wouldn't want that,"

Rachel scrunched up her nose, making the face she makes when she's annoyed. "True,"

"I'm feeling better now, can I have a kiss?"

"Quinn," said Rachel warningly,

"Please," pushed Quinn.

"No,"

Quinn turned around completely to face Rachel. "I love you,"

Rachel sighed, defeated. "You're lucky that I'm completely useless around you,"

Quinn smiled excitedly at her victory and leaned in to kiss Rachel.

Quinn placed her lips softly onto Rachel's, she couldn't help but let the moan escape through her lips as she felt the familiar skin. Quinn placed her hands on either side of Rachel and fell in between Rachel's legs on the small chair. Rachel threaded her fingers through Quinn's tussled hair and pulled the blonde closer.

Rachel fell against the arm rest of the chair, sliding down under Quinn. Quinn removed her wait from Rachel and let her sink below her, never letting their lips part.

Quinn removed her lips and put her forehead onto Rachel's. "I just asked for a kiss,"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Of course not," replied Quinn hurriedly placing her lips back onto Rachel.

Quinn sucked on Rachel's bottom lip releasing a moan as Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist.

Quinn didn't want to say anything and distract Rachel into making her realize the high chance that she'd get sick as well, but the words just seemed to fall from her mouth. "Risking disease to get some of this?"

Rachel strained her neck away from Quinn and gave her a look that was supposed to be threatening, but really just turned out cute. For some reason, Rachel panting with her bottom lip plump from kissing is just not that menacing.

"Never mind," said Quinn before trailing her lips down Rachel's neck and sucking on the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Rachel tightened her legs around Quinn, connecting their hips in one quick thrust. Quinn placed hot, opened mouth kisses along Rachel's chest.

Quinn placed her palm under Rachel's shirt on her bare stomach and drew gentle circles with her thumbs. Rachel shimmied down so that Quinn's hands went up, Quinn really didn't need the push but it did give her some confidence to continue.

Quinn palmed over Rachel's breast, causing Rachel to thrust her hips up into Quinn's. Rachel moaned before unexpectantly placing her hands past Quinn's pajama pants.

Quinn groaned against Rachel's neck then kissed up to Rachel's lips again.

Rachel slid her fingers through wet folds, grazing Quinn's clit. Quinn began to feel dizzy, whether it was Rachel's hand or because of the cold, she didn't really care.

Rachel thrusted two fingers into Quinn and began a slow, steady rhythm. Quinn attempted to match each thrust but found it difficult without falling off the chair. So she just kept her lips on Rachel and tried her best not to cough.

Quinn felt herself come close as she removed her lips from Rachel and shut her eyes. Rachel could still taste the chicken soup against Quinn's tongue.

Rachel curled her fingers, sensing Quinn was close. Quinn placed her head on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel gently kissed behind her ear.

"Oh, Rachel," escaped Quinn's mouth as she came against Rachel's fingers.

Rachel continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Quinn only stopping when Quinn went limp with exhaustion against her.

After a few moments of silence Rachel removed her fingers from Quinn's pants, wiping them on her own.

"You tired?" asked Rachel."I think you have your fever back, because you're really hot," commented Rachel feeling the extreme body heat coming off of Quinn.

"Was that supposed to be a pick up line?" came Quinn's voice from Rachel's shoulder.

"No, Quinn. I think you need to rest, you're probably really tired," Rachel removed herself from under Quinn only to be pulled back.

"Sleep with me?"

"Ok," said Rachel.

Rachel fell asleep quickly against Quinn, realizing she was suddenly as tired as the blonde.

The next day Rachel didn't even complain that she was sick.

* * *

><p>"Rachel sings to me," said Quinn, thinking that it was safer than what her memory actually told her. She just hoped Rachel had written the same thing down.<p>

Rachel flipped over her card and to Quinn's pleasure it read the word "Sing".

Rhal clapped his hands and gave the girls another point.

"Alright, now for our last question,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Comment if you want. If you want me to change anything or you just want to say hi, go ahead.<strong>

**One more chapter left. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So it's been about 2 years since I've updated and I am really sorry about that. I've decided to post the last chapter because I received a review from one of you guys and it pushed me to finish it. So once again I'm sorry for not updating but I hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>"This is the final question," said Rhal, smiling at Quinn and Rachel. "You have a perfect score so far and if you get this question right you will win the game."<p>

Quinn and Rachel smiled at the crowd and at each other as the audience clapped.

"Now, this question may not seem hard but so far not a single couple has gotten a point for this," Rhal looked at his cards again. "Quinn, what is your favorite food?"

Quinn smiled, looking at Rachel, wondering if she actually remembered what her favorite food was or if she just assumed that it was bacon. Quinn took a leap and guessed that Rachel new the correct answer as the memory came back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Grade 12. January.<strong>

Quinn pretended to sleep in bed as Rachel worked on her laptop, the blonde couldn't keep her eyes off of the brunette as she typed away. Rachel seemed oblivious to the blonde staring at her as she furrowed her brow and pressed delete for the third time.

After multiple attempts at writing and re-writing the same sentence over and over again Rachel finally gave up and looked over at the clock on her bed side table only to see two bright eyes. Rachel smiled, though shocked, at the blonde beside her causing Quinn to smile back.

"Hi." whispered Rachel, trying to be quiet even though they were the only two in the house.

"Hi." whispered Quinn back. Rachel set her laptop aside and rolled over to face Quinn.

"Can I help you with something?" Quinn felt Rachel's faint smile in the dark.

Quinn shook her head and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "No." replayed Quinn simply.

Rachel hugged Quinn's stomach and snuggled in closer, feeling the heat radiating off of her.

"How's your essay?" asked Quinn after a few moments of silence. "You seemed to be working pretty hard on it."

"I _was_ working hard on it," sighed Rachel. "Now I don't even know where I'm going with it."

Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head before speaking, "You'll finish it on time, don't worry."

Rachel moved back from Quinn slightly so that she could see her face faintly in the dark. "This is our senior year, Quinn. I don't want it to be just on time, it has to be perfect."

"It's just one essay out of many."

"I know, but if I treat every essay like they were only one out of many I would be failing."

"Okay, it's – " Quinn looked at the clock behind her. "- nine o'clock. How about you take a break, maybe go through the comments you got on the last singing video you posted and I'll go make some food. Then at ten we will sit together until you finish the essay. How does that sound?"

Rachel sighed again but not in frustration but rather in relief, "Alright." Rachel grabbed her laptop as Quinn got out of the bed and out of her room.

Quinn wondered down the stairs in Rachel's house and even if there were no lights she was able to navigate herself to the kitchen. Quinn flicked the light switch and after adjusting to the brightness she began making a sandwich.

After a few minutes Quinn hears Rachel come walking down the stairs followed by the sound of a small sob. Confused, Quinn starts to walk out of the kitchen but before she can leave she is stopped by a sobbing Rachel.

"What wrong?" said Quinn as she wraps Rachel in a tight hug bringing their bodies together. "What happened, Rach?"

Rachel just sobbed into her chest with her arms bunched up between them.

"Rach," said Quinn in a soft voice bringing Rachel farther in to the kitchen where they slowly sat down on the floor with their back leaning against the cupboards. Worried, Quinn kisses the top of Rachel's head like she had minutes before and began rocking her back a forth. "Rach, talk to me. What happened?"

Rachel took a deep breath though she still had her face in Quinn's chest. "I…I was reading the comments on the video - " Another sob suddenly brakes through Rachel's mouth before she can finish her sentence. Quinn didn't need her to finish her sentence of course, she already knows what must have happened. Rachel may always seem so confident but there are always times where small things, such as comments on the internet, that make her question herself.

"I know," Quinn said in the same caring soft voice as she brought Rachel closer to her. "Don't believe a word that they say. They're pathetic." Quinn didn't know who "they" were but she can only assume that it was some kid, probably from school, that thought they could have a good laugh. Quinn took a breath before continuing. "You don't know them and they don't know you. Whatever they said was a lie and you and I both know it and I am sure that they know it too." Quinn reassured Rachel.

Rachel's sobbing began to subside though she tugs herself closer to Quinn, still hiding her face. Quinn decides to stop talking and to just hold Rachel until she is ready to talk. After a few moments Rachel slowly extracts herself from Quinn but refuses to look at her.

"I went to one of my really old videos and I saw some of the comments you had written," said Rachel in an extremely quiet voice. It wasn't a whisper like before but filled with a quiet sadness.

Quinn's heart dropped and she froze, not even remembering to breathe. "I…I - " began Quinn but her voice trailed off as her eyes set to the floor. "I'm so sorry," she finished, looking back up to Rachel. That's all that Quinn could say, she didn't know what else to do.

"I know, I just _don't_ know…" Rachel stopped, trying to put on a brave smile and Quinn loved her even more for trying. "I don't know what to say. I forgot about the comments and I've put the past behind us but I, I don't know," In her tired haze Rachel wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "I feel like I'm like mashed potatoes or something," Rachel stopped and laughed slightly as Quinn gave her a weird face though the blondes eyes still held regret. "I'm always so confident, so... smooth or I look like I am like how mashed potatoes looks, but once you begin to eat it there are lumps all through it. I feel like I appeared so strong and smooth before and you still said… _those_ comments," Rachel shuddered not daring to say the words that she had read. "And now you know me, you know all my lumps and I don't understand how you cannot see me as you did before or how you cannot see me as even worse."

"Oh, Rach," whimpered Quinn grabbing Rachel's hands. "Come here." Rachel obliged and crawled into Quinn's lap.

Quinn took a shaky breath as she saw silent tears running down Rachel's cheeks. "I cannot apologize enough and I cannot thank you enough for forgiving me for all of the terrible things that I have done. I love you so much."

"It's just you said so much about my appearance that I can't believe that you think that I'm remotely attractive now." whispered Rachel into Quinn's chest. Rachel knew that their horrible past was behind her and she completely forgives Quinn for everything. For some reason this really bothers her, perhaps it was the stress of school or maybe she has been keeping this inside for a long time. Maybe the comments just brought everything back.

"Rachel, I can honestly say that I have never found someone as attractive as I find you," began Quinn. She sighed in relief when Rachel kisses her cheek but she continues to speak. "You are so beautiful to me, Rachel but you're not beautiful because of the way you look." Quinn looked down at Rachel with a sweet smile. "Don't get me wrong, I think that you are absolutely gorgeous. If you were a random person on the street who I knew nothing about I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you," Rachel smiled against Quinn's neck, giving Quinn encouragement to continue. "But it's not you're looks that make you beautiful, it's the fact that I got to know you and talk to you and understand who you are as a person." Quinn shakes her head, as if she were on her own, just thinking about all of the things that she loves about Rachel. "It's the fact that you so are kind and caring, it's the fact that you always keep your head held high no matter what, it's the fact that you laugh at all my jokes even when you don't find them funny… it's the fact that you just compared yourself to mashed potatoes," Rachel laughed quietly into Quinn's neck. "It's the fact that you organize my book collection just for fun, or the fact that I can't help but smile whenever you laugh or it's the fact that you hum to yourself when no one's around and though you are tough on your friends you will support them no matter what. It's the fact that I know all of these things that make you so beautiful to me. So I am so sorry for the comments and I don't expect for you to forgive me, I know I can't forgive myself, but I want you to know that they mean nothing and that I never have viewed you nor do I view you now as I had described."

Rachel had completely stopped crying at this point and just stared at Quinn from her place in her lap. Quinn took in another shaky breath and looked back down to Rachel, locking her hazel eyes with her favorite brown ones.

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's cheek and kissed her softly, breaking away soon after to look at the blonde. "I love you, Quinn. To infinity."

"I love you, too…" Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's. "And I really do love mashed potatoes," Rachel began to giggle. "I really do, they are by far my favorite food," said Quinn with a soft smile. "You're my favorite." Rachel continued to laugh as she stood up from Quinn's lap, pulling the blonde with her by the hand. Quinn smiled brightly beside Rachel. "See, I can't help but smile when you laugh." Quinn point to her grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the giggle that arose. "That's because it's you, you have to smile when you're with me."

"Yeah, it is me and it's because of _you_ that I'm smiling." laughed Quinn, while grabbing the plate of sandwiches that she had made.

Rachel bit her lip, fighting another smile and pulled Quinn up the stairs, towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"My favorite food in mashed potatoes." Quinn said with a confident smile.<p>

"Rachel, will you please flip over your board." Rhal gestured towards Rachel.

Quinn knew by Rachel's smile that they had won before the brunette had even revealed her board with the words "Mashed Potatoes".

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Rhal as the crowd clapped excitedly. "You have won the one-thousand dollars!"

Quinn and Rachel walked over to each other and hugged, touching for the first time since the competition began.

"Great job, sailor." said Quinn as she held Rachel's hand at the front of the stage, playing with the red ring on the brunette's finger.

"I know." said Rachel then pecked Quinn on the cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you,"

Quinn and Rachel smiled as they both thought about what they would on the couch that they will buy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that it's been so long. I was looking through my other chapters and I saw a lot of mistakes that I hadn't seen previously. I was thinking that I could almost re-write this story and re-post it after I fixed it up because I want it to be the best that it can be. I can also add in other chapters and change up the current chapters. If this is something you are interested in let me know! Hope you are all having a great day. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING AND JUST BEING YOU <strong>


End file.
